Scooby Doo Meets Megas XLR
by MontegoMX
Summary: Anything can happen when Shaggy, Scooby, Fred, Daphne, and Velma meet up with Coop, Jamie, Kiva, and their giant robot Megas on crazy mysteries and adventures with robot action. This is the first ever Megas XLR fic on this web site. Stay tuned, folks!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me. They are the properties of their respective owners.

This is a crossover between Scooby Doo and Megas XLR.

Please read and review. Your suggestions are welcomed.

This all starts at a county fair somewhere in Jersey City, New Jersey. One of the events at the fair was a pizza eating contest. Shaggy and Scooby, without a doubt, entered their names in this contest. A few minutes later, Coop entered this contest. This is going to be good.

"The eating contest will begin at two o'clock sharp!", an announcer said.

Just before two o'clock, everybody got ready in their positions at the table.

"This is going to be great.", said Jamie.

"This is just totally ridiculous.", said Kiva.

Over by Shaggy and Scooby, the rest of the gang was there, too.

"You guys must have bottomless stomachs.", said Daphne.

"I agree, Daphne.", said Velma.

"Me too.", said Freddy.

A few moment later, the announcer spoke.

"The winner of the pizza eating contest will win $500 in cash and this fantastic trophy! This trophy measures four feet tall!", said the announcer.

"Jamie, just imagine what I can do with 500 bucks!", Coop said gleefully.

"500 smackers! Hey Scoob! I can buy a whole truckload of pizzas with this kind of dough!", said Shaggy.

"Is everybody ready?", asked the announcer.

"Yes!", shouted the contestants.

"Get ready, set, eat!!!!!!", the announcer shouted.

At first, everybody was eating like there was no tomorrow. One by one, some of the contestants dropped out because their stomachs were almost ready to erupt.

Later, the only ones left were Coop, Shaggy, and Scooby. It was a three-way race. It was anybody's guess.

"Coop, you can do it!", yelled Jamie.

A few moments later, Scooby dropped out of the contest. It was now between Coop and Shaggy.

"Go, Shaggy, go!", cheered Fred, Daphne, and Velma.

After a while, it was down to one last pizza between Coop and Shaggy. They each took eight slices from that 16-slice pizza. A little while later, they each were on their last slice of pizza.

"Folks, this could be a tie!", said the announcer.

After Coop gulped his last slice of pizza, he then quickly snatched the other slice out of Shaggy's hands.

Coop then gulped Shaggy's slice down his throat.

"Dude, you did it!", screamed Jamie.

"No fair!", whined Shaggy.

"There's gotta be only one winner in this contest and that is me!", said Coop.

A few moments later, the winner was announced.

"The winner of this contest is Coop!", said the announcer.

"You got any desserts?", asked Coop.

"You've got to be kidding.", said the announcer.

"I'm hungry.", said Coop.

"And I thought Shaggy was the only one with a bottomless stomach.", said Velma.

Coop later went up to the stand to claim his $500 prize and trophy.

"I want a rematch!", yelled Shaggy.

"Me too!", said Scooby.

"You're on! Just give me the time and place.", said Coop.

After the fair, Shaggy, Scooby, and the gang stopped at a local restaurant.

"You guys just put away a ton a pizzas.", said Velma.

"That Coop guy made us look bad.", said Shaggy.

Ten minutes later, Coop, Jamie, and Kiva came into the restaurant.

"This is my chance to get even.", said Shaggy.

"Are you ready this time?", Shaggy said to Coop.

"Bring it on!", yelled Coop.

"I don't believe this!", said Kiva.

Jamie was laughing hysterically.

Both Shaggy and Coop ordered an all-you-can-eat special on the menu.

A few minutes into the contest, the owner of the restaurant kicked Shaagy, Scooby, Daphne, Fred, Velma, Coop, Kiva, and Jamie out of the restaurant.

"Nobody will eat me out of business!", yelled the owner.

Out in the parking lot, Shaggy, Scooby, and the rest of the gang noticed an 80-foot tall robot parked by the Mystery Machine.

"Zoinks!", screamed Shaggy.

"What is that?!", said Fred.

"Oh, that's my robot car!", Coop said with pride.

"A robot car?", asked Velma.

"Yes. Do you and everyone else want a look at it?", asked Coop.

"Yes!", said the gang.

Before they took the gang on a tour of Megas, Coop, Jamie, and Kiva introduced themselves to the gang.

"I'm Kiva.", said Kiva.

"It's nice to meet you.", said Fred.

"I'm pleased to meet you.", said Daphne.

"So am I.", said Velma.

"Me too.", said Shaggy.

"Me too.", said Scooby in his typical voice.

"My name is Jamie.", said Jamie.

"We're glad to meet you.", said Fred.

"You all know who I am.", said Coop.

Coop, Jamie, and Kiva took the gang up to Megas for a look.

After they got up to the top, Shaggy, Scooby, Fred, Daphne, and Velma looked in amazement.

"That looks like a car!", said Daphne.

"It is." , said Coop.

"Coop ruined my creation.", said Kiva.

"What do you mean, Kiva.", asked Velma.

"It's a real long story.", said Kiva.

"We got all of the time in the world.", said Fred.

"Here it goes.", said Kiva.

"You might think I'm nuts, but I'm really from the future..", said Kiva.

"The future?", asked Velma.

"Yes, the future.", said Kiva.

"This robot was originally made by the Glorft. In the distant future, we, the people of Earth, were at war with the Glorft. The Glorft is a very war-like alien race. We had no choice but to steal this robot in order to ensure the survival of the human race. We modified it and called it Megas. I am its chief designer. Megas stands for Mecha Earth Guardian Attack System. We were planning to send it back in the past a few years back in order to save the human race. It went into a time warp along with me and, unfortunately, the Glorft.

Instead of a few years back, it went to the year 1936 and landed in a New Jersey junkyard. Coop found it and ruined it. He made so many changes to it that he's the only one who can pilot Megas.", explained Kiva.

"I found it, so it's mine!", exclaimed Coop.

"It was under a pile of junk. I then fixed it up and put a few personal touches to it.", said Coop.

"We can do all kinds of stuff with this toy!", Jamie said proudly.

"It's not a toy!", yelled Kiva.

After the tour, the gang started to believe that Kiva was definitely from the future.

"Where did you get those clothes?", asked Daphne.

"This is a military-issue uniform.", said Kiva.

"We're going to this old mansion to solve a mystery.", said Fred.

"Coop, maybe we should ask if we can go with them. It'll be a break from fighting giant alien robots and monsters.", said Jamie.

"But I like fighting giant alien robots.", said Coop.

"Come on, Coop.", pleaded Jamie.

"Can we go with you guys to this old mansion to help solve this "mystery"?", asked Jamie.

"Sure! Why not?", said Fred.

Soon after, both the gang and Megas were on their way to the old mansion.

****

The Spooky Old Mansion

About a half-hour later, both the Mystery Machine and Megas arrive at the old mansion, which looked rather spooky.

"Fred, you didn't say that it looked very spooky!", said Shaggy.

"Relax, guys. I don't see anyone around for miles.", said Fred.

"Coop, this old mansion looks very scary!", shivered Jamie.

"Don't tell me that you're scared of an old house.", said Kiva.

"No old house is going to scare me!", said Jamie.

"You're scared! I can see it!", said Coop.

"Shut up, Coop.", said Jamie.

"Fred and the gang didn't say that it looks haunted.", said Jamie.

"At least it's a break from fighting giant alien robots and monsters.", said Kiva.

"If any ghost or other spook tries to mess with us, I'll have Megas wipe them out!", said Coop.

"Coop, I don't really think that we'll need Megas this time.", Kiva pointed out.

Nearby, an old man approached everyone.

"Stay away from this house! It's haunted! Strange things have been happening lately! Don't go in this house or you'll never come back!", warned the old man.

"We're not scared, sir.", said Fred.

"Speak for yourself.", said Shaggy.

"I thought you guys said that it wasn't haunted!", said Jamie.

"No ghost is going to scare me.", said Coop.

After everybody got together, they decided to split up into two groups.

"Shaggy, Velma, and Scoob, how about going with Coop and Jamie?", asked Fred.

"That's fine with me.", said Shaggy.

"I have no problem with that.", said Velma.

"We got no problem with that, either.", said Coop.

"It's fine with me.", said Jamie.

"Fred, I guess that I'll be going with you and Daphne.", said Kiva.

"OK, guys! Let's go!", said Fred.

"Shaggy, Velma, Scoob, Coop, and Jamie, you guys go this way and Daphne, Kiva, and I will go that way.", said Fred.

After a while in the old house, a buzzing sound was heard.

"What's that sound?!", shrieked both Jamie and Shaggy.

At the same time, Scooby whimpered.

"Relax, you chickens. It's only a fly buzzing around.", explained Velma.

"I told you that you're scared.", said Coop.

"Shut up , Coop.", said Jamie.

Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Kiva are encountering their share strange happenings.

Suddenly, they hear a creaking sound.

"What's that noise?", Daphne asked.

"I don't know.", said Fred.

"Same here.", said Kiva.

They decided to find out where that noise came from. Soon, that creaking sound gave way to banging and grinding sounds.

"This is very strange!", said Fred.

All of a sudden, Daphne disappears.

"Daphne? Oh, Daphne? Where are you?!", asked Fred.

"She was behind us.", said Kiva.

"It seems that whoever or whatever is here does not want us being here at all.", said Kiva.

"Kiva, we better stick together. Who knows what will happen if we decide to split up.", said Fred.

"What is this?!", asked Fred.

"It looks like some kind of part for something that is not from this planet at all.", said Kiva.

While Kiva and Fred are doing some investigating, Shaggy, Scooby, Velma, Coop, and Jamie are doing some investigating of their own.

They slowly approach the door. Strange noises were heard behind the door.

"I'm not opening this door!", said Shaggy.

Scooby shook his head no.

"Don't look at me.", said Jamie.

"Scooby, would you open the door for a Scooby Snack?", asked Velma.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.", said Scooby.

After Velma threw the Scooby Snack to Scooby, he charged right through the door.

"It's a kitchen!", said Shaggy, Scooby, and Coop.

"I feel a little hungry.", said Coop.

"Dude, you had enough pizza to last you a year and you had a big dinner at that restaurant.", said Jamie.

"But I'm still hungry.", said Coop.

After searching in the kitchen, they found lots of food.

"I didn't know ghosts even ate food.", said Jamie.

After Shaggy and Coop searched throughout the kitchen, they decided to have that eating contest rematch.

"Let's have this contest to decide once and for all who can put away the most food.", said Shaggy.

"You're on!", said Coop.

"Oh brother!", said Velma, "Of all places to have an eating contest!"

Shortly after the contest, a huge gust of wind blew through the kitchen, throwing everything all over the place.

"Someone's gonna be sorry!", ranted Coop, "How dare they ruin my food?! Nobody messes with my food!"

"Guys, we have a mystery to solve.", said Velma.

"Velma's getting to be as bad as Kiva. She won't let us have any fun.", muttered Jamie.

"Is she always this serious?", Jamie asked Shaggy.

Shaggy replied, "Just most of the times."

A strange figure was lurking in the old house, making equally strange sounds.

"D-d-d-did you hear that?", shivered both Shaggy and Jamie.

Scooby was shivering, too.

"Whoever is making those noises better quit it!", yelled Coop.

"Oh, like that'll make them be quiet!", Velma said in a sarcastic tone.

"I suppose you have a better plan?", Coop replied back sarcastically.

As they left the kitchen, Jamie found what could be another clue.

"Hey guys, take a look at this.", said Jamie.

"It looks really weird.", said Coop.

"Oh, that says a lot.", said Jamie.

"What if it was made by aliens?", Jamie asked in a scared voice.

"Zoinks, aliens?!", said Shaggy.

Shaggy, Scooby, and Jamie were cowering in fear.

"Shaggy, Scooby, and Jamie, don't be so chicken.", said Velma.

After that, those three started to make chicken clucking noises.

"Oh, brother.", said Velma.

"We gotta find out where this part came from.", said Coop.

"Agreed.", said Velma.

"Us three will stay right here. We'll hold down the fort.", said Shaggy.

"I guess it's you and me, Velma.", said Coop.

"We'll go and the three chickens can stay.", said Velma.

A short while later, Shaggy, Scooby, and Jamie heard some more strange noises.

"Wait for us, guys!", yelled Shaggy, Scooby, and Jamie.

"I told you that you're scared.", Coop pointed out to Jamie.

"I'm not scared. I'm just nervous.", said Jamie.

"I still say that you were scared.", said Coop.

"Shut up, Coop.", Jamie muttered.

As Shaggy, Scooby, Velma, Coop, and Jamie were searching throughout the house, Fred and Kiva stumbled upon a secret doorway, which was hidden behind a bookcase, which led down a flight of stairs.

"All I did was just move this book aside.", said Kiva.

"That must've been the switch to for the bookcase to slide open.", said Fred.

Added Fred, "I guess we better go down the stairs to find out."

"I'm with you.", said Kiva.

As they went down the stairs, they both hear a muffled sound.

"What's that?", asked Kiva.

"Well, the only way to know is to find out.", said Fred.

Shortly, they came across Daphne, who was bound and gagged. They then untied and ungagged her.

"Thanks, guys.", gratefully said Daphne.

"Are you alright?", asked Kiva.

"Yes." said Daphne.

"What happened to you?", asked Fred.

"As I stumbled into a secret doorway, which was hidden behind a wall tapestry, the door behind me then closed shut. I couldn't get it to open. All of a sudden, the stairs turned into a slide amd I slid down. As I got up, I wandered around and I came across all kinds of high-tech equipment and this huge, strange-looking object. It looked like some kind of robot. It had the arms and legs of a robot. I decided to take a further look and someone behind me grabbed me. I was then bound and gagged.", explained Daphne.

"A giant robot?", asked Kiva.

"Yes. The head opened up and it looked like there was a seat and controls inside the robot's head.", replied Daphne.

"What would a giant robot be doing in this supposedly haunted house?", wondered Fred.

"Well, somebody obviously has plans for it.", said Kiva.

"We'll get to the bottom of this.", said Fred.

"How did both you and Kiva manage to find me?", Daphne asked Fred.

"Both Kiva and I came across a secret compartment which was hidden behind a bookcase.", said Fred.

"I guess there's more than one secret door in this crazy house.", replied Kiva.

As Fred, Kiva, and Daphne wandered further around in the house, Shaggy, Scooby, Velma, Coop, and Jamie were going through a hallway. Shaggy bumped into a mysterious figure. Shaggy was then chattering his teeth.

"Guys, look behind you.", said Shaggy in a scared voice.

As everyone looked, they then shrieked.

"It's a ghost!!!!", yelled everyone.

As soon as they ran away, the ghost then gave chase.

"We all better find a place to hide!", said Jamie to everyone.

As they ran, they went into a room that looked like a lab. It had all kinds of equipment.

As the ghost went into the lab, Shaggy and Scooby were up to their usual wackiness.

Shaggy was in disguise as a doctor and wearing a fake mustache.

"Good day, sir. I am your doctor.", said Shaggy in a different accent to the ghost, "I see that you're here for you're appointment. Please have a seat."

"Huh?", grunted the ghost.

"Nurse, take our patient's temperature.", said Shaggy to Velma, who was disguised as a nurse.

"Say ahh.", Velma told the ghost.

"Ahh.", said the ghost.

"Let me listen to your heart.", said Shaggy to the ghost.

"Just as I thought. You need surgery!", said Shaggy again in his disguised voice.

"Take him to surgery!", said Shaggy.

Shortly, Jamie and Scooby were disguised as orderlies. They put the ghost on a stretcher.

"I am your surgeon, Dr. Oldsmobile.", said Coop, in a disguise.

Coop was wearing a surgeons mask.

"Dr. Oldsmobile?", asked Velma to Jamie.

" Oh yeah, Coop is definitely into cars big time.", said Jamie.

"I'm gonna make an incision.", said Coop to the ghost.

The ghost soon growled at them and tried to throw everything at them.

"Mr. Ghost," Shaggy said in his disguised voice, "that kind of behavior will not be tolerated."

Shortly, Shaggy's fake mustache fell off.

"Dude, I think our ruse ain't working.", said Jamie to Shaggy.

After that, Shaggy, Scooby, Velma, Coop, and Jamie ran out of the lab.

As they were running away, Fred, Daphne, and Kiva were nearby. A short while later, Shaggy and the others literally ran into Fred, Daphne, and Kiva.

"What happened?", both Daphne and Kiva asked.

"It looks like Shaggy and the others ran into us.", replied Fred.

As they all got up from the floor, Fred asked, "Have you guys found any clues?"

"Yes, we did.", said Velma.

"Jamie found this.", said Velma.

Velma then showed Fred, Daphne, and Kiva the strange part.

"What is that?", asked Fred.

"It looks some kind of processor module. What the actual function of this unit is for is anybody's guess.", said Kiva.

"A processor module?", asked Velma.

"Yes.", said Kiva, "It looks almost like the one used in Megas."

Shaggy then said, "We also came across some kind of lab."

"A lab?", said Daphne.

"Yes, Daphne, we came across a lab with starnge-looking equipment.", said Shaggy.

"Did you guys find anything?", Coop asked Fred, Daphne, and Kiva.

Daphne replied, "Oh yes, we did find something big."

"It looks something like a giant robot.", added Fred.

"A giant robot?", asked Coop.

"Yes.", said Fred.

"I might be able to smash and bash after all!", Coop said joyfully.

"Until we get to the bottom of this mystery, there will be no smashing and bashing!", Kiva told Coop.

"But I like smashing and bashing. It's what I do best", whined Coop.

"No smashing and bashing!", repeated Kiva.

Coop then sighed.

"Guys, I think we should all stick together as one group now. This mystery should be solved real soon.", said Fred.

"The sooner we get out of this nutty house, the better.", said Jamie.

"I second you on that one!", Shaggy said to Jamie.

As the whole gang was going throughout the house, the ghost showed up again. This time, it was not alone. There was now a total of three ghosts.

"Zoinks!", screamed Shaggy.

As the whole gang saw the ghosts, they all ran away from them. The ghosts then gave chase. After running for a while, they've entered a hallway with twelve doors. There were six doors on each side of the hallway facing each other. This looks like the beginning of that classic wacky hallway door chase scene, including the music.

The whole gang decided to split up in while in the hallway. Everyone went in and out of different doors.

(Let the music and the wackiness begin.)

Kiva went from one door to another riding on a skateboard.

Coop was riding a tricycle. Shaggy was wearing roller skates. Jamie, Velma, Daphne, and Fred were all rowing a boat. Scooby was on a scooter. Again, anything can happen.

The three ghosts were chasing everyone through the different doors. A ghost on a motorcycle was chasing Coop on a tricycle through one door and out of another door, Coop, driving a red '70 Mercury Cyclone Spoiler, was chasing the ghost on the motorcycle. Jamie went out of one door, opened another door, quickly closed that door, and went to another door. The second ghost then opened the door that Jamie quickly opened and shut. The ghost ran away from that door when it heard a extremely loud and rumbling noise. From that door, a CSX freight train came out and went through another door.

Other famous people decided to make cameos for the chase. Out of one door came Osama Bin Laden, brandishing an AK47, with President George W. Bush, holding an M-16, in hot pursuit and into another door. Paul Teutul Sr. of Orange County Choppers was chasing his son Paul Jr. through one door and through another door on the other side.

"I'm gonna plant my size 12's up where the sun doesn't shine!", growled Paul Sr. to Paul Jr.

Mikey and Vinnie from Orange County Choppers, both on tiny motorized scooters, were also involved in the chase.

Jesse James from West Coast Choppers showed up for the chase. He was being chased by one of his latest chopper creations.

Shaquille O'Neal was being chased by a midget.

Gov. Arnold Schwarzenegger of California was chasing a liberal California Democrat politician.

"You're nothing but a girlie man!", Arnold told the Democrat in his usual accent.

Jackie Chan showed up, too. He was with Jade and Uncle.

"Excuse me.", Jackie said politely.

They then went into another door.

Finally, Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids made their brief appearance, all of them coming out of one door and into another door.

A police car, with lights flashing, went in and out of different doors while chasing a Corvette.

An M1A2 Abrams tank, while chasing a Russian T-80UM1 tank, went in and out of different doors, too.

"Who invited all of these other guys?!", asked Coop.

Later, after Kiva went in one door on a skateboard, she came out of another door riding a unicycle with Shaggy, Scooby, and Jamie on top of her and they all went into a different door.

Velma went in one door riding a bicycle and came out of another door riding a go-cart.

After a while, the ghosts and the whole gang smacked into each other.

After everyone got up, the gang went through the hallway while being chased by the ghosts. They then got away from the ghosts.

Later, they came across some special-effects equipment.

"This looks like what made this house look so scary in the first place.", said Fred.

Coop then found a big carrying case. He then opened it.

"It looks like some kind of computer.", said Velma.

Velma then asked, "What would ghosts be doing with a computer? It looks like it was used for that special-effects equipment.".

"They sure went through the trouble of going through all of this. My guess is that they want no one to find out about that robot.", said Daphne.

"We'll soon lay a trap for our "ghostly" friends.", said Fred.

"Shaggy, Scooby, and Jamie, you'll be the bait for the ghosts.", Fred told them.

"Kiva, Daphne, and Velma, you'll lead the guys, who are being chased by the ghosts, into our trap.", Fred then said.

"Coop,", Fred said, you and I will set up the trap for the ghosts."

"Is everyone ready?", asked Fred.

Everyone shook their heads yes.

Shaggy, Scooby, and Jamie saw the ghosts and made some noises so the ghosts can chase them. The ghosts saw them and started chasing them.

"Over here, guys!", said Kiva.

Fred and Coop were hold a giant net. As soon as the ghosts chased Shaggy, Scooby, and Jamie past the net, Fred and Coop threw the net on top of the ghosts. Shaggy, Scooby, Jamie, and two of the three ghosts were caught in the net. The third ghost escaped.

"Well, two out of three ain't bad.", said Coop.

As soon as the whole gang was together, they decided to unmask the ghosts.

"You kids are going to be in for a very big surprise very soon!", laughed one of the men behind the ghost costume.

"What kind of surprise?", asked Fred.

"You will find out soon!", laughed the other man.

Afterwards, they all heard a very loud rumbling sound.

"What is that noise?!", asked Shaggy.

The gang went by a large window and saw a very big surprise. It was a robot. It was a giant red and black robot, which was piloted by the third man in a ghost costume.

"You kids ruined my plans and you will all pay for this!", said the third ghost, through a loudspeaker, who was seated in the opened head of the giant robot. After that, the robot's head closed shut.

"Well guys, it looks like smash and bash time!", Coop said excitedly.

****

Megas Against The Giant Robot

The giant red and black robot started firing warning shots at the kids. Fred, Daphne, and Kiva went toward the Mystery Machine for cover.

"Coop, we need Megas!", Kiva said to Coop.

Soon, Coop was in the driver's seat of Megas with Jamie in the front passenger seat. Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma were in the back seat.

"OK, buddy! Let's get it on!", said Coop to the ghost in the robot..

"What's this?!", said the ghost's voice inside the robot.

The ghost's robot started firing missiles at Megas. Shaggy and Scooby were shaking like crazy.

"We're all gonna die!", screamed Shaggy.

"Relax, guys! I'm in control. Nothing is gonna go wrong.", said Coop.

The missiles didn't put a scratch on Megas.

"We're not dead?", asked Shaggy.

Megas then fired some missiles at the other robot. The other robot activated its defensive shields. The missiles did not affect the robot. The robot then fired heat-seeking missiles at Megas.

"Coop, those are heat-seeking missiles!", screamed Jamie.

Coop then fired a few flares near the heat-seeking missiles. The missiles then blew up after hitting the flares. Shortly, Megas and the other robot started firing shots at each other.

"Aw, man! I ain't getting nowhere with this guy.", said Coop.

Jamie then started playing around with the buttons on the control panel.

"Jamie, you don't know what you're doing.", Coop told him.

"Like you know what you're doing?!", Jamie asked Coop sarcastically.

Both Coop and Jamie started to wrestle over the controls.

"Guys, we've got to beat this guy!", Velma told both Coop and Jamie.

"It'll take nearly forever at this rate.", Velma added.

Coop then decided to use some wrestling moves on the other robot. He had Megas jump up and do a flying elbow attack on the other robot. Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma were being tossed around from one end of the back seat to the other end. The other robot feel down to the ground. Coop then had Megas do a piledriver on the other robot's head. The other robot was badly damaged after Megas used some wrestling moves.

As a last resort, the pilot in the ghost costume decided to use a sonic cannon against Megas.

"Hear a load of this, punk!", the voice from the other robot told Coop.

The ghost-costumed pilot aimed and fired the sonic cannon against Megas.

"He wants sound. Well, I'll give him sound. It's time for the Jammer!", Coop said.

"Coop, you've got to be kidding. ", Jamie told Coop.

Shaggy asked, "What's a Jammer?"

"You'll find out soon enough.", Coop told Shaggy.

"Coop, even that ghost guy doesn't deserve the Jammer.", Jamie said.

As Coop went down to use the Jammer, Jamie told Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma, "Cover your ears."

Daphne's cell phone started to ring.

"Who can be calling at this time?", said Daphne.

"Daphne, this is Velma. I just want to tell you, Fred, and Kiva that Coop is using something known as the Jammer. Jamie said that everybody should cover their ears.", Velma told Daphne over her cell phone.

"What's a Jammer?", Fred asked Kiva.

"You'll see it real soon.", Kiva told Fred.

Out of Megas' chest came out something that looked like a stage. It even had a disco ball.

Coop started singing in a deep voice. Everyone was covering their ears.

"Jamie was not kidding about covering our ears!", Daphne said to Fred.

The other robot was making extremely loud rattling sounds. Soon, the robot's head ejected from its body.

As soon as the robot's head landed on the ground, the pilot in the ghost costume started to get away.

"We can't let him get away!", said Fred.

Coop, at the controls of Megas, then picked up the fleeing ghost-costumed pilot with Megas' hand.

"I give up! I give up!!", pleaded the captured pilot in the ghost costume.

After tying up the character in the ghost costume, the gang wanted to do a coin toss to see who will unmask the villain. Shaggy came across a slice of pepperoni.

"And I thought Coop and Jamie were strange.", Kiva said.

"We'll flip this slice of pepperoni. I'll have one side plain and the other side with mustard.", said Shaggy.

"Now I've seen everything!", said Velma.

Jamie and Fred wanted to unmask him.

"Umm, I'll take the side with mustard.", said Jamie.

"And I'll take the plain side.", said Fred.

The pepperoni was flipped and it landed mustard side up. Jamie won the pepperoni toss and had the honor of unmasking the villain.

Velma exclaimed, "It's Dr. Simmons, the well-known robotics expert! I've read about him in magazine articles a few years ago!"

Added Velma, "He was last known to have worked on a top-secret government project involving robotics."

Shortly, the sheriff arrived to take away all three suspects.

"It looked like he wanted to scare the local people away in order to work on this robot.", said Fred.

The sheriff said, "Dr. Simmons is wanted by four states and the federal government for grand theft, embezzlement, and fraud. We also suspected that he was behind the theft of that giant robot."

"I wanted revenge against the government because they decided to stop funding my project. I would've gotten away with it too if it wasn't for all of you meddling kids, that stupid dog, and especially that idiot with the big blue robot with a car for a robot's head!", said Dr. Simmons.

The sheriff then said, "Don't worry, Dr. Simmons. Where you'll be going, you won't have to worry about meddling kids and big blue robots."

After the sheriff had taken the suspects away, Coop had Megas flip the remains of the other robot over him. It then landed on top of the old mansion and destroyed most of the old mansion.

"Coop!!", yelled Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Kiva in unison.

"Oops. ", said Coop.

"Awesome!", said Jamie.

****

At The Malt Shop

The whole gang then went to a malt shop. Coop wanted a Slushie.

"Oh boy! There's nothing like a Slushie! All 44 ounces of it!, exclaimed Coop.

"And there's many flavors, too!", added Jamie.

"And I thought Shaggy and Scooby were nutty.", Velma said.

"Tell me about it.", Kiva told Velma.

"Kiva, I've got to confess. At first I didn't believe that you were from the future, but after what had happened today, I really believe that you are definitely from the future.", Fred said.

"I really believe it too, Kiva.", said Daphne.

"Me too.", said Velma.

"I'm with them, too.", Shaggy told Kiva.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.", Scooby said.

Everybody then ordered their drinks.

While waiting for their drinks, Fred started a conversation with Coop about Megas.

"Coop, how did you ever come across Megas?", Fred asked.

"It's simple. I found it under a pile of junk in a junkyard. I paid two bucks for it.", Coop said.

"Kiva, weren't you its chief designer.", Daphne said.

"I was until it got sent back into the past and Coop ruined it!", Kiva said angrily.

"I found it, so it's mine.", Coop said to Kiva.

"This Megas seems really awesome so far.", Velma said.

"It is.", said Coop to Velma.

"As a matter of fact, I'm gonna enter Megas in a car show tomorrow.", Coop said.

"Where's the car show?", asked Fred.

"It's at the stadium just up the street.", said Coop.

"If you're going to enter Megas, then I'll enter the Mystery Machine.", said Fred.

Later, the waitress arrived with their drinks.

"There's nothing like a Slushie.", Coop said.

"Oh yes.", said Jamie.

All of a sudden, everyone's drinks were going down without anyone taking a sip.

"What's going on here?", asked Shaggy.

It was then discovered that Scooby somehow rigged all of the straws from their drinks to his drink. Scooby was not only having his drink, but he was having everyone else's, too.

The whole gang looked in disbelief.

Scooby then gave his trademark laugh.

Before leaving the shop, Coop's friend Goat, came in.

"Are you going to the car show tomorrow?", Goat asked Coop.

"Oh yes.", said Coop.

"My car will win first place.", said Goat.

Goat's car was a combination of parts from other cars. It looked like something that would've done Frankenstein proud.

****

The Car Show

The next day, Coop, Jamie, and Kiva met up with Shaggy, Scooby, Fred, Daphne, and Velma at the stadium. They all decided to go to the car and motorcycle show. Coop and Fred were both going to enter Megas and the Mystery Machine in the car show.

"I don't think there's a category for that.", one of the show staff members told Coop.

"I'll enter it in the Ultra Modified category.", said Coop.

"OK. That'll be fine.", said the show staffer.

Fred entered the Mystery Machine in the Modified category.

"Look at this, Coop!", Fred pointed out to the poster.

"There's going to be all kinds of celebrities at this show. Jay Leno, Jerry Seinfeld, Alan Jackson, Vin Diesel, and a whole lot of other stars will be there.", said Fred.

"Jesse James of West Coast Choppers and Paul Teutul Sr. and Jr., along with Mikey and Vinnie, of Orange County Choppers will be there, too.", said Coop.


	2. The Spooky Old Mansion

Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me. They are the properties of their respective owners.

This is a crossover between Scooby Doo and Megas XLR.

This all starts at a county fair somewhere in Jersey City, New Jersey. One of the events at the fair was a pizza eating contest. Shaggy and Scooby, without a doubt, entered their names in this contest. A few minutes later, Coop entered this contest. This is going to be good.

"The eating contest will begin at two o'clock sharp!", an announcer said.

Just before two o'clock, everybody got ready in their positions at the table.

"This is going to be great.", said Jamie.

"This is just totally ridiculous.", said Kiva.

Over by Shaggy and Scooby, the rest of the gang was there, too.

"You guys must have bottomless stomachs.", said Daphne.

"I agree, Daphne.", said Velma.

"Me too.", said Freddy.

A few moment later, the announcer spoke.

"The winner of the pizza eating contest will win $500 in cash and this fantastic trophy! This trophy measures four feet tall!", said the announcer.

"Jamie, just imagine what I can do with 500 bucks!", Coop said gleefully.

"500 smackers! Hey Scoob! I can buy a whole truckload of pizzas with this kind of dough!", said Shaggy.

"Is everybody ready?", asked the announcer.

"Yes!", shouted the contestants.

"Get ready, set, eat!!!!!!", the announcer shouted.

At first, everybody was eating like there was no tomorrow. One by one, some of the contestants dropped out because their stomachs were almost ready to erupt.

Later, the only ones left were Coop, Shaggy, and Scooby. It was a three-way race. It was anybody's guess.

"Coop, you can do it!", yelled Jamie.

A few moments later, Scooby dropped out of the contest. It was now between Coop and Shaggy.

"Go, Shaggy, go!", cheered Fred, Daphne, and Velma.

After a while, it was down to one last pizza between Coop and Shaggy. They each took eight slices from that 16-slice pizza. A little while later, they each were on their last slice of pizza.

"Folks, this could be a tie!", said the announcer.

After Coop gulped his last slice of pizza, he then quickly snatched the other slice out of Shaggy's hands.

Coop then gulped Shaggy's slice down his throat.

"Dude, you did it!", screamed Jamie.

"No fair!", whined Shaggy.

"There's gotta be only one winner in this contest and that is me!", said Coop.

A few moments later, the winner was announced.

"The winner of this contest is Coop!", said the announcer.

"You got any desserts?", asked Coop.

"You've got to be kidding.", said the announcer.

"I'm hungry.", said Coop.

"And I thought Shaggy was the only one with a bottomless stomach.", said Velma.

Coop later went up to the stand to claim his $500 prize and trophy.

"I want a rematch!", yelled Shaggy.

"Me too!", said Scooby.

"You're on! Just give me the time and place.", said Coop.

After the fair, Shaggy, Scooby, and the gang stopped at a local restaurant.

"You guys just put away a ton a pizzas.", said Velma.

"That Coop guy made us look bad.", said Shaggy.

Ten minutes later, Coop, Jamie, and Kiva came into the restaurant.

"This is my chance to get even.", said Shaggy.

"Are you ready this time?", Shaggy said to Coop.

"Bring it on!", yelled Coop.

"I don't believe this!", said Kiva.

Jamie was laughing hysterically.

Both Shaggy and Coop ordered an all-you-can-eat special on the menu.

A few minutes into the contest, the owner of the restaurant kicked Shaagy, Scooby, Daphne, Fred, Velma, Coop, Kiva, and Jamie out of the restaurant.

"Nobody will eat me out of business!", yelled the owner.

Out in the parking lot, Shaggy, Scooby, and the rest of the gang noticed an 80-foot tall robot parked by the Mystery Machine.

"Zoinks!", screamed Shaggy.

"What is that?!", said Fred.

"Oh, that's my robot car!", Coop said with pride.

"A robot car?", asked Velma.

"Yes. Do you and everyone else want a look at it?", asked Coop.

"Yes!", said the gang.

Before they took the gang on a tour of Megas, Coop, Jamie, and Kiva introduced themselves to the gang.

"I'm Kiva.", said Kiva.

"It's nice to meet you.", said Fred.

"I'm pleased to meet you.", said Daphne.

"So am I.", said Velma.

"Me too.", said Shaggy.

"Me too.", said Scooby in his typical voice.

"My name is Jamie.", said Jamie.

"We're glad to meet you.", said Fred.

"You all know who I am.", said Coop.

Coop, Jamie, and Kiva took the gang up to Megas for a look.

After they got up to the top, Shaggy, Scooby, Fred, Daphne, and Velma looked in amazement.

"That looks like a car!", said Daphne.

"It is." , said Coop.

"Coop ruined my creation.", said Kiva.

"What do you mean, Kiva.", asked Velma.

"It's a real long story.", said Kiva.

"We got all of the time in the world.", said Fred.

"Here it goes.", said Kiva.

"You might think I'm nuts, but I'm really from the future..", said Kiva.

"The future?", asked Velma.

"Yes, the future.", said Kiva.

"This robot was originally made by the Glorft. In the distant future, we, the people of Earth, were at war with the Glorft. The Glorft is a very war-like alien race. We had no choice but to steal this robot in order to ensure the survival of the human race. We modified it and called it Megas. I am its chief designer. Megas stands for Mecha Earth Guardian Attack System. We were planning to send it back in the past a few years back in order to save the human race. It went into a time warp along with me and, unfortunately, the Glorft.

Instead of a few years back, it went to the year 1936 and landed in a New Jersey junkyard. Coop found it and ruined it. He made so many changes to it that he's the only one who can pilot Megas.", explained Kiva.

"I found it, so it's mine!", exclaimed Coop.

"It was under a pile of junk. I then fixed it up and put a few personal touches to it.", said Coop.

"We can do all kinds of stuff with this toy!", Jamie said proudly.

"It's not a toy!", yelled Kiva.

After the tour, the gang started to believe that Kiva was definitely from the future.

"Where did you get those clothes?", asked Daphne.

"This is a military-issue uniform.", said Kiva.

"We're going to this old mansion to solve a mystery.", said Fred.

"Coop, maybe we should ask if we can go with them. It'll be a break from fighting giant alien robots and monsters.", said Jamie.

"But I like fighting giant alien robots.", said Coop.

"Come on, Coop.", pleaded Jamie.

"Can we go with you guys to this old mansion to help solve this "mystery"?", asked Jamie.

"Sure! Why not?", said Fred.

Soon after, both the gang and Megas were on their way to the old mansion.

****

The Spooky Old Mansion

About a half-hour later, both the Mystery Machine and Megas arrive at the old mansion, which looked rather spooky.

"Fred, you didn't say that it looked very spooky!", said Shaggy.

"Relax, guys. I don't see anyone around for miles.", said Fred.

"Coop, this old mansion looks very scary!", shivered Jamie.

"Don't tell me that you're scared of an old house.", said Kiva.

"No old house is going to scare me!", said Jamie.

"You're scared! I can see it!", said Coop.

"Shut up, Coop.", said Jamie.

"Fred and the gang didn't say that it looks haunted.", said Jamie.

"At least it's a break from fighting giant alien robots and monsters.", said Kiva.

"If any ghost or other spook tries to mess with us, I'll have Megas wipe them out!", said Coop.

"Coop, I don't really think that we'll need Megas this time.", Kiva pointed out.

Nearby, an old man approached everyone.

"Stay away from this house! It's haunted! Strange things have been happening lately! Don't go in this house or you'll never come back!", warned the old man.

"We're not scared, sir.", said Fred.

"Speak for yourself.", said Shaggy.

"I thought you guys said that it wasn't haunted!", said Jamie.

"No ghost is going to scare me.", said Coop.

After everybody got together, they decided to split up into two groups.

"Shaggy, Velma, and Scoob, how about going with Coop and Jamie?", asked Fred.

"That's fine with me.", said Shaggy.

"I have no problem with that.", said Velma.

"We got no problem with that, either.", said Coop.

"It's fine with me.", said Jamie.

"Fred, I guess that I'll be going with you and Daphne.", said Kiva.

"OK, guys! Let's go!", said Fred.

"Shaggy, Velma, Scoob, Coop, and Jamie, you guys go this way and Daphne, Kiva, and I will go that way.", said Fred.

After a while in the old house, a buzzing sound was heard.

"What's that sound?!", shrieked both Jamie and Shaggy.

At the same time, Scooby whimpered.

"Relax, you chickens. It's only a fly buzzing around.", explained Velma.

"I told you that you're scared.", said Coop.

"Shut up , Coop.", said Jamie.

Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Kiva are encountering their share strange happenings.

Suddenly, they hear a creaking sound.

"What's that noise?", Daphne asked.

"I don't know.", said Fred.

"Same here.", said Kiva.

They decided to find out where that noise came from. Soon, that creaking sound gave way to banging and grinding sounds.

"This is very strange!", said Fred.

All of a sudden, Daphne disappears.

"Daphne? Oh, Daphne? Where are you?!", asked Fred.

"She was behind us.", said Kiva.

"It seems that whoever or whatever is here does not want us being here at all.", said Kiva.

"Kiva, we better stick together. Who knows what will happen if we decide to split up.", said Fred.

"What is this?!", asked Fred.

"It looks like some kind of part for something that is not from this planet at all.", said Kiva.

While Kiva and Fred are doing some investigating, Shaggy, Scooby, Velma, Coop, and Jamie are doing some investigating of their own.

They slowly approach the door. Strange noises were heard behind the door.

"I'm not opening this door!", said Shaggy.

Scooby shook his head no.

"Don't look at me.", said Jamie.

"Scooby, would you open the door for a Scooby Snack?", asked Velma.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.", said Scooby.

After Velma threw the Scooby Snack to Scooby, he charged right through the door.

"It's a kitchen!", said Shaggy, Scooby, and Coop.

"I feel a little hungry.", said Coop.

"Dude, you had enough pizza to last you a year and you had a big dinner at that restaurant.", said Jamie.

"But I'm still hungry.", said Coop.

After searching in the kitchen, they found lots of food.

"I didn't know ghosts even ate food.", said Jamie.

After Shaggy and Coop searched throughout the kitchen, they decided to have that eating contest rematch.

"Let's have this contest to decide once and for all who can put away the most food.", said Shaggy.

"You're on!", said Coop.

"Oh brother!", said Velma, "Of all places to have an eating contest!"

Shortly after the contest, a huge gust of wind blew through the kitchen, throwing everything all over the place.

"Someone's gonna be sorry!", ranted Coop, "How dare they ruin my food?! Nobody messes with my food!"

"Guys, we have a mystery to solve.", said Velma.

"Velma's getting to be as bad as Kiva. She won't let us have any fun.", muttered Jamie.

"Is she always this serious?", Jamie asked Shaggy.

Shaggy replied, "Just most of the times."

A strange figure was lurking in the old house, making equally strange sounds.

"D-d-d-did you hear that?", shivered both Shaggy and Jamie.

Scooby was shivering, too.

"Whoever is making those noises better quit it!", yelled Coop.

"Oh, like that'll make them be quiet!", Velma said in a sarcastic tone.

"I suppose you have a better plan?", Coop replied back sarcastically.

As they left the kitchen, Jamie found what could be another clue.

"Hey guys, take a look at this.", said Jamie.

"It looks really weird.", said Coop.

"Oh, that says a lot.", said Jamie.

"What if it was made by aliens?", Jamie asked in a scared voice.

"Zoinks, aliens?!", said Shaggy.

Shaggy, Scooby, and Jamie were cowering in fear.

"Shaggy, Scooby, and Jamie, don't be so chicken.", said Velma.

After that, those three started to make chicken clucking noises.

"Oh, brother.", said Velma.

"We gotta find out where this part came from.", said Coop.

"Agreed.", said Velma.

"Us three will stay right here. We'll hold down the fort.", said Shaggy.

"I guess it's you and me, Velma.", said Coop.

"We'll go and the three chickens can stay.", said Velma.

A short while later, Shaggy, Scooby, and Jamie heard some more strange noises.

"Wait for us, guys!", yelled Shaggy, Scooby, and Jamie.

"I told you that you're scared.", Coop pointed out to Jamie.

"I'm not scared. I'm just nervous.", said Jamie.

"I still say that you were scared.", said Coop.

"Shut up, Coop.", Jamie muttered.

As Shaggy, Scooby, Velma, Coop, and Jamie were searching throughout the house, Fred and Kiva stumbled upon a secret doorway, which was hidden behind a bookcase, which led down a flight of stairs.

"All I did was just move this book aside.", said Kiva.

"That must've been the switch to for the bookcase to slide open.", said Fred.

Added Fred, "I guess we better go down the stairs to find out."

"I'm with you.", said Kiva.

As they went down the stairs, they both hear a muffled sound.

"What's that?", asked Kiva.

"Well, the only way to know is to find out.", said Fred.

Shortly, they came across Daphne, who was bound and gagged. They then untied and ungagged her.

"Thanks, guys.", gratefully said Daphne.

"Are you alright?", asked Kiva.

"Yes." said Daphne.

"What happened to you?", asked Fred.

"As I stumbled into a secret doorway, which was hidden behind a wall tapestry, the door behind me then closed shut. I couldn't get it to open. All of a sudden, the stairs turned into a slide amd I slid down. As I got up, I wandered around and I came across all kinds of high-tech equipment and this huge, strange-looking object. It looked like some kind of robot. It had the arms and legs of a robot. I decided to take a further look and someone behind me grabbed me. I was then bound and gagged.", explained Daphne.

"A giant robot?", asked Kiva.

"Yes. The head opened up and it looked like there was a seat and controls inside the robot's head.", replied Daphne.

"What would a giant robot be doing in this supposedly haunted house?", wondered Fred.

"Well, somebody obviously has plans for it.", said Kiva.

"We'll get to the bottom of this.", said Fred.

"How did both you and Kiva manage to find me?", Daphne asked Fred.

"Both Kiva and I came across a secret compartment which was hidden behind a bookcase.", said Fred.

"I guess there's more than one secret door in this crazy house.", replied Kiva.

As Fred, Kiva, and Daphne wandered further around in the house, Shaggy, Scooby, Velma, Coop, and Jamie were going through a hallway. Shaggy bumped into a mysterious figure. Shaggy was then chattering his teeth.

"Guys, look behind you.", said Shaggy in a scared voice.

As everyone looked, they then shrieked.

"It's a ghost!!!!", yelled everyone.

As soon as they ran away, the ghost then gave chase.

"We all better find a place to hide!", said Jamie to everyone.

As they ran, they went into a room that looked like a lab. It had all kinds of equipment.

As the ghost went into the lab, Shaggy and Scooby were up to their usual wackiness.

Shaggy was in disguise as a doctor and wearing a fake mustache.

"Good day, sir. I am your doctor.", said Shaggy in a different accent to the ghost, "I see that you're here for you're appointment. Please have a seat."

"Huh?", grunted the ghost.

"Nurse, take our patient's temperature.", said Shaggy to Velma, who was disguised as a nurse.

"Say ahh.", Velma told the ghost.

"Ahh.", said the ghost.

"Let me listen to your heart.", said Shaggy to the ghost.

"Just as I thought. You need surgery!", said Shaggy again in his disguised voice.

"Take him to surgery!", said Shaggy.

Shortly, Jamie and Scooby were disguised as orderlies. They put the ghost on a stretcher.

"I am your surgeon, Dr. Oldsmobile.", said Coop, in a disguise.

Coop was wearing a surgeons mask.

"Dr. Oldsmobile?", asked Velma to Jamie.

" Oh yeah, Coop is definitely into cars big time.", said Jamie.

"I'm gonna make an incision.", said Coop to the ghost.

The ghost soon growled at them and tried to throw everything at them.

"Mr. Ghost," Shaggy said in his disguised voice, "that kind of behavior will not be tolerated."

Shortly, Shaggy's fake mustache fell off.

"Dude, I think our ruse ain't working.", said Jamie to Shaggy.

After that, Shaggy, Scooby, Velma, Coop, and Jamie ran out of the lab.

As they were running away, Fred, Daphne, and Kiva were nearby. A short while later, Shaggy and the others literally ran into Fred, Daphne, and Kiva.

"What happened?", both Daphne and Kiva asked.

"It looks like Shaggy and the others ran into us.", replied Fred.

As they all got up from the floor, Fred asked, "Have you guys found any clues?"

"Yes, we did.", said Velma.

"Jamie found this.", said Velma.

Velma then showed Fred, Daphne, and Kiva the strange part.

"What is that?", asked Fred.

"It looks some kind of processor module. What the actual function of this unit is for is anybody's guess.", said Kiva.

"A processor module?", asked Velma.

"Yes.", said Kiva, "It looks almost like the one used in Megas."

Shaggy then said, "We also came across some kind of lab."

"A lab?", said Daphne.

"Yes, Daphne, we came across a lab with starnge-looking equipment.", said Shaggy.

"Did you guys find anything?", Coop asked Fred, Daphne, and Kiva.

Daphne replied, "Oh yes, we did find something big."

"It looks something like a giant robot.", added Fred.

"A giant robot?", asked Coop.

"Yes.", said Fred.

"I might be able to smash and bash after all!", Coop said joyfully.

"Until we get to the bottom of this mystery, there will be no smashing and bashing!", Kiva told Coop.

"But I like smashing and bashing. It's what I do best", whined Coop.

"No smashing and bashing!", repeated Kiva.

Coop then sighed.

"Guys, I think we should all stick together as one group now. This mystery should be solved real soon.", said Fred.

"The sooner we get out of this nutty house, the better.", said Jamie.

"I second you on that one!", Shaggy said to Jamie.

As the whole gang was going throughout the house, the ghost showed up again. This time, it was not alone. There was now a total of three ghosts.

"Zoinks!", screamed Shaggy.

As the whole gang saw the ghosts, they all ran away from them. The ghosts then gave chase. After running for a while, they've entered a hallway with twelve doors. There were six doors on each side of the hallway facing each other. This looks like the beginning of that classic wacky hallway door chase scene, including the music.

The whole gang decided to split up in while in the hallway. Everyone went in and out of different doors.

(Let the music and the wackiness begin.)

Kiva went from one door to another riding on a skateboard.

Coop was riding a tricycle. Shaggy was wearing roller skates. Jamie, Velma, Daphne, and Fred were all rowing a boat. Scooby was on a scooter. Again, anything can happen.

The three ghosts were chasing everyone through the different doors. A ghost on a motorcycle was chasing Coop on a tricycle through one door and out of another door, Coop, driving a red '70 Mercury Cyclone Spoiler, was chasing the ghost on the motorcycle. Jamie went out of one door, opened another door, quickly closed that door, and went to another door. The second ghost then opened the door that Jamie quickly opened and shut. The ghost ran away from that door when it heard a extremely loud and rumbling noise. From that door, a CSX freight train came out and went through another door.

Other famous people decided to make cameos for the chase. Out of one door came Osama Bin Laden, brandishing an AK47, with President George W. Bush, holding an M-16, in hot pursuit and into another door. Paul Teutul Sr. of Orange County Choppers was chasing his son Paul Jr. through one door and through another door on the other side.

"I'm gonna plant my size 12's up where the sun doesn't shine!", growled Paul Sr. to Paul Jr.

Mikey and Vinnie from Orange County Choppers, both on tiny motorized scooters, were also involved in the chase.

Jesse James from West Coast Choppers showed up for the chase. He was being chased by one of his latest chopper creations.

Shaquille O'Neal was being chased by a midget.

Gov. Arnold Schwarzenegger of California was chasing a liberal California Democrat politician.

"You're nothing but a girlie man!", Arnold told the Democrat in his usual accent.

Jackie Chan showed up, too. He was with Jade and Uncle.

"Excuse me.", Jackie said politely.

They then went into another door.

Finally, Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids made their brief appearance, all of them coming out of one door and into another door.

A police car, with lights flashing, went in and out of different doors while chasing a Corvette.

An M1A2 Abrams tank, while chasing a Russian T-80UM1 tank, went in and out of different doors, too.

"Who invited all of these other guys?!", asked Coop.

Later, after Kiva went in one door on a skateboard, she came out of another door riding a unicycle with Shaggy, Scooby, and Jamie on top of her and they all went into a different door.

Velma went in one door riding a bicycle and came out of another door riding a go-cart.

After a while, the ghosts and the whole gang smacked into each other.

After everyone got up, the gang went through the hallway while being chased by the ghosts. They then got away from the ghosts.

Later, they came across some special-effects equipment.

"This looks like what made this house look so scary in the first place.", said Fred.

Coop then found a big carrying case. He then opened it.

"It looks like some kind of computer.", said Velma.

Velma then asked, "What would ghosts be doing with a computer? It looks like it was used for that special-effects equipment.".

"They sure went through the trouble of going through all of this. My guess is that they want no one to find out about that robot.", said Daphne.

"We'll soon lay a trap for our "ghostly" friends.", said Fred.

"Shaggy, Scooby, and Jamie, you'll be the bait for the ghosts.", Fred told them.

"Kiva, Daphne, and Velma, you'll lead the guys, who are being chased by the ghosts, into our trap.", Fred then said.

"Coop,", Fred said, you and I will set up the trap for the ghosts."

"Is everyone ready?", asked Fred.

Everyone shook their heads yes.

Shaggy, Scooby, and Jamie saw the ghosts and made some noises so the ghosts can chase them. The ghosts saw them and started chasing them.

"Over here, guys!", said Kiva.

Fred and Coop were hold a giant net. As soon as the ghosts chased Shaggy, Scooby, and Jamie past the net, Fred and Coop threw the net on top of the ghosts. Shaggy, Scooby, Jamie, and two of the three ghosts were caught in the net. The third ghost escaped.

"Well, two out of three ain't bad.", said Coop.

As soon as the whole gang was together, they decided to unmask the ghosts.

"You kids are going to be in for a very big surprise very soon!", laughed one of the men behind the ghost costume.

"What kind of surprise?", asked Fred.

"You will find out soon!", laughed the other man.

Afterwards, they all heard a very loud rumbling sound.

"What is that noise?!", asked Shaggy.

The gang went by a large window and saw a very big surprise. It was a robot. It was a giant red and black robot, which was piloted by the third man in a ghost costume.

"You kids ruined my plans and you will all pay for this!", said the third ghost, through a loudspeaker, who was seated in the opened head of the giant robot. After that, the robot's head closed shut.

"Well guys, it looks like smash and bash time!", Coop said excitedly.

****

Megas Against The Giant Robot

The giant red and black robot started firing warning shots at the kids. Fred, Daphne, and Kiva went toward the Mystery Machine for cover.

"Coop, we need Megas!", Kiva said to Coop.

Soon, Coop was in the driver's seat of Megas with Jamie in the front passenger seat. Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma were in the back seat.

"OK, buddy! Let's get it on!", said Coop to the ghost in the robot..

"What's this?!", said the ghost's voice inside the robot.

The ghost's robot started firing missiles at Megas. Shaggy and Scooby were shaking like crazy.

"We're all gonna die!", screamed Shaggy.

"Relax, guys! I'm in control. Nothing is gonna go wrong.", said Coop.

The missiles didn't put a scratch on Megas.

"We're not dead?", asked Shaggy.

Megas then fired some missiles at the other robot. The other robot activated its defensive shields. The missiles did not affect the robot. The robot then fired heat-seeking missiles at Megas.

"Coop, those are heat-seeking missiles!", screamed Jamie.

Coop then fired a few flares near the heat-seeking missiles. The missiles then blew up after hitting the flares. Shortly, Megas and the other robot started firing shots at each other.

"Aw, man! I ain't getting nowhere with this guy.", said Coop.

Jamie then started playing around with the buttons on the control panel.

"Jamie, you don't know what you're doing.", Coop told him.

"Like you know what you're doing?!", Jamie asked Coop sarcastically.

Both Coop and Jamie started to wrestle over the controls.

"Guys, we've got to beat this guy!", Velma told both Coop and Jamie.

"It'll take nearly forever at this rate.", Velma added.

Coop then decided to use some wrestling moves on the other robot. He had Megas jump up and do a flying elbow attack on the other robot. Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma were being tossed around from one end of the back seat to the other end. The other robot feel down to the ground. Coop then had Megas do a piledriver on the other robot's head. The other robot was badly damaged after Megas used some wrestling moves.

As a last resort, the pilot in the ghost costume decided to use a sonic cannon against Megas.

"Hear a load of this, punk!", the voice from the other robot told Coop.

The ghost-costumed pilot aimed and fired the sonic cannon against Megas.

"He wants sound. Well, I'll give him sound. It's time for the Jammer!", Coop said.

"Coop, you've got to be kidding. ", Jamie told Coop.

Shaggy asked, "What's a Jammer?"

"You'll find out soon enough.", Coop told Shaggy.

"Coop, even that ghost guy doesn't deserve the Jammer.", Jamie said.

As Coop went down to use the Jammer, Jamie told Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma, "Cover your ears."

Daphne's cell phone started to ring.

"Who can be calling at this time?", said Daphne.

"Daphne, this is Velma. I just want to tell you, Fred, and Kiva that Coop is using something known as the Jammer. Jamie said that everybody should cover their ears.", Velma told Daphne over her cell phone.

"What's a Jammer?", Fred asked Kiva.

"You'll see it real soon.", Kiva told Fred.

Out of Megas' chest came out something that looked like a stage. It even had a disco ball.

Coop started singing in a deep voice. Everyone was covering their ears.

"Jamie was not kidding about covering our ears!", Daphne said to Fred.

The other robot was making extremely loud rattling sounds. Soon, the robot's head ejected from its body.

As soon as the robot's head landed on the ground, the pilot in the ghost costume started to get away.

"We can't let him get away!", said Fred.

Coop, at the controls of Megas, then picked up the fleeing ghost-costumed pilot with Megas' hand.

"I give up! I give up!!", pleaded the captured pilot in the ghost costume.

After tying up the character in the ghost costume, the gang wanted to do a coin toss to see who will unmask the villain. Shaggy came across a slice of pepperoni.

"And I thought Coop and Jamie were strange.", Kiva said.

"We'll flip this slice of pepperoni. I'll have one side plain and the other side with mustard.", said Shaggy.

"Now I've seen everything!", said Velma.

Jamie and Fred wanted to unmask him.

"I'll take the side with mustard.", said Jamie.

"And I'll take the plain side.", said Fred.

The pepperoni was flipped and it landed mustard side up. Jamie won the pepperoni toss and had the honor of unmasking the villain.

Velma exclaimed, "It's Dr. Simmons, the well-known robotics expert! I've read about him in magazine articles a few years ago!"

Added Velma, "He was last known to have worked on a top-secret government project involving robotics."

Shortly, the sheriff arrived to take away all three suspects.

"It looked like he wanted to scare the local people away in order to work on this robot.", said Fred.

The sheriff said, "Dr. Simmons is wanted by four states and the federal government for grand theft, embezzlement, and fraud. We also suspected that he was behind the theft of that giant robot."

"I wanted revenge against the government because they decided to stop funding my project. I would've gotten away with it too if it wasn't for all of you meddling kids, that stupid dog, and especially that idiot with the big blue robot with a car for a robot's head!", said Dr. Simmons.

The sheriff then said, "Don't worry, Dr. Simmons. Where you'll be going, you won't have to worry about meddling kids and big blue robots."

After the sheriff had taken the suspects away, Coop had Megas push the remains of the other robot aside. It then fell on top of the old mansion and destroyed most of the old mansion.

"Coop!!", yelled everyone.

"Oops. ", said Coop.

****

At The Malt Shop

The whole gang then went to a malt shop. Coop wanted a Slushie.

"Oh boy! There's nothing like a Slushie! All 44 ounces of it!, exclaimed Coop.

"And there's many flavors, too!", added Jamie.

"And I thought Shaggy and Scooby were nutty.", Velma said.

"Tell me about it.", Kiva told Velma.

"Kiva, I've got to confess. At first I didn't believe that you were from the future, but after what had happened today, I really believe that you are definitely from the future.", Fred said.

"I really believe it too, Kiva.", said Daphne.

"Me too.", said Velma.

"I'm with them, too.", Shaggy told Kiva.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.", Scooby said.

Everybody then ordered their drinks.

While waiting for their drinks, Fred started a conversation with Coop about Megas.

"Coop, how did you ever come across Megas?", Fred asked.

"It's simple. I found it under a pile of junk in a junkyard. I paid two bucks for it.", Coop said.

"Kiva, weren't you its chief designer.", Daphne said.

"I was until it got sent back into the past and Coop ruined it!", Kiva said angrily.

"I found it, so it's mine.", Coop said to Kiva.

"This Megas seems really awesome so far.", Velma said.

"It is.", said Coop to Velma.

"As a matter of fact, I'm gonna enter Megas in a car show tomorrow.", Coop said.

"Where's the car show?", asked Fred.

"It's at the stadium just up the street.", said Coop.

"If you're going to enter Megas, then I'll enter the Mystery Machine.", said Fred.

Later, the waitress arrived with their drinks.

"There's nothing like a Slushie.", Coop said.

"Oh yes.", said Jamie.

All of a sudden, everyone's drinks were going down without anyone taking a sip.

"What's going on here?", asked Shaggy.

It was then discovered that Scooby somehow rigged all of the straws from their drinks to his drink. Scooby was not only having his drink, but he was having everyone else's, too.

The whole gang looked in disbelief.

Scooby then gave his trademark laugh.

Before leaving the shop, Coop's friend Goat, came in.

"Are you going to the car show tomorrow?", Goat asked Coop.

"Oh yes.", said Coop.

"My car will win first place.", said Goat.

Goat's car was a combination of parts from other cars. It looked like something that would've done Frankenstein proud.

****

The Car Show

The next day, Coop, Jamie, and Kiva met up with Shaggy, Scooby, Fred, Daphne, and Velma at the stadium. They all decided to go to the car and motorcycle show. Coop and Fred were both going to enter Megas and the Mystery Machine in the car show.

"I don't think there's a category for that.", one of the show staff members told Coop.

"I'll enter it in the Ultra Modified category.", said Coop.

"OK. That'll be fine.", said the show staffer.

Fred entered the Mystery Machine in the Modified category.

"Look at this, Coop!", Fred pointed out to the poster.

"There's going to be all kinds of celebrities at this show. Jay Leno, Jerry Seinfeld, Alan Jackson, Vin Diesel, and a whole lot of other stars will be there.", said Fred.

"Jesse James of West Coast Choppers and Paul Teutul Sr. and Jr., along with Mikey and Vinnie, of Orange County Choppers will be there, too.", said Coop.


	3. Megas Against the Giant Robot

Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me. They are the properties of their respective owners.

This is a crossover between Scooby Doo and Megas XLR.

This all starts at a county fair somewhere in Jersey City, New Jersey. One of the events at the fair was a pizza eating contest. Shaggy and Scooby, without a doubt, entered their names in this contest. A few minutes later, Coop entered this contest. This is going to be good.

"The eating contest will begin at two o'clock sharp!", an announcer said.

Just before two o'clock, everybody got ready in their positions at the table.

"This is going to be great.", said Jamie.

"This is just totally ridiculous.", said Kiva.

Over by Shaggy and Scooby, the rest of the gang was there, too.

"You guys must have bottomless stomachs.", said Daphne.

"I agree, Daphne.", said Velma.

"Me too.", said Freddy.

A few moment later, the announcer spoke.

"The winner of the pizza eating contest will win $500 in cash and this fantastic trophy! This trophy measures four feet tall!", said the announcer.

"Jamie, just imagine what I can do with 500 bucks!", Coop said gleefully.

"500 smackers! Hey Scoob! I can buy a whole truckload of pizzas with this kind of dough!", said Shaggy.

"Is everybody ready?", asked the announcer.

"Yes!", shouted the contestants.

"Get ready, set, eat!!!!!!", the announcer shouted.

At first, everybody was eating like there was no tomorrow. One by one, some of the contestants dropped out because their stomachs were almost ready to erupt.

Later, the only ones left were Coop, Shaggy, and Scooby. It was a three-way race. It was anybody's guess.

"Coop, you can do it!", yelled Jamie.

A few moments later, Scooby dropped out of the contest. It was now between Coop and Shaggy.

"Go, Shaggy, go!", cheered Fred, Daphne, and Velma.

After a while, it was down to one last pizza between Coop and Shaggy. They each took eight slices from that 16-slice pizza. A little while later, they each were on their last slice of pizza.

"Folks, this could be a tie!", said the announcer.

After Coop gulped his last slice of pizza, he then quickly snatched the other slice out of Shaggy's hands.

Coop then gulped Shaggy's slice down his throat.

"Dude, you did it!", screamed Jamie.

"No fair!", whined Shaggy.

"There's gotta be only one winner in this contest and that is me!", said Coop.

A few moments later, the winner was announced.

"The winner of this contest is Coop!", said the announcer.

"You got any desserts?", asked Coop.

"You've got to be kidding.", said the announcer.

"I'm hungry.", said Coop.

"And I thought Shaggy was the only one with a bottomless stomach.", said Velma.

Coop later went up to the stand to claim his $500 prize and trophy.

"I want a rematch!", yelled Shaggy.

"Me too!", said Scooby.

"You're on! Just give me the time and place.", said Coop.

After the fair, Shaggy, Scooby, and the gang stopped at a local restaurant.

"You guys just put away a ton a pizzas.", said Velma.

"That Coop guy made us look bad.", said Shaggy.

Ten minutes later, Coop, Jamie, and Kiva came into the restaurant.

"This is my chance to get even.", said Shaggy.

"Are you ready this time?", Shaggy said to Coop.

"Bring it on!", yelled Coop.

"I don't believe this!", said Kiva.

Jamie was laughing hysterically.

Both Shaggy and Coop ordered an all-you-can-eat special on the menu.

A few minutes into the contest, the owner of the restaurant kicked Shaagy, Scooby, Daphne, Fred, Velma, Coop, Kiva, and Jamie out of the restaurant.

"Nobody will eat me out of business!", yelled the owner.

Out in the parking lot, Shaggy, Scooby, and the rest of the gang noticed an 80-foot tall robot parked by the Mystery Machine.

"Zoinks!", screamed Shaggy.

"What is that?!", said Fred.

"Oh, that's my robot car!", Coop said with pride.

"A robot car?", asked Velma.

"Yes. Do you and everyone else want a look at it?", asked Coop.

"Yes!", said the gang.

Before they took the gang on a tour of Megas, Coop, Jamie, and Kiva introduced themselves to the gang.

"I'm Kiva.", said Kiva.

"It's nice to meet you.", said Fred.

"I'm pleased to meet you.", said Daphne.

"So am I.", said Velma.

"Me too.", said Shaggy.

"Me too.", said Scooby in his typical voice.

"My name is Jamie.", said Jamie.

"We're glad to meet you.", said Fred.

"You all know who I am.", said Coop.

Coop, Jamie, and Kiva took the gang up to Megas for a look.

After they got up to the top, Shaggy, Scooby, Fred, Daphne, and Velma looked in amazement.

"That looks like a car!", said Daphne.

"It is." , said Coop.

"Coop ruined my creation.", said Kiva.

"What do you mean, Kiva.", asked Velma.

"It's a real long story.", said Kiva.

"We got all of the time in the world.", said Fred.

"Here it goes.", said Kiva.

"You might think I'm nuts, but I'm really from the future..", said Kiva.

"The future?", asked Velma.

"Yes, the future.", said Kiva.

"This robot was originally made by the Glorft. In the distant future, we, the people of Earth, were at war with the Glorft. The Glorft is a very war-like alien race. We had no choice but to steal this robot in order to ensure the survival of the human race. We modified it and called it Megas. I am its chief designer. Megas stands for Mecha Earth Guardian Attack System. We were planning to send it back in the past a few years back in order to save the human race. It went into a time warp along with me and, unfortunately, the Glorft.

Instead of a few years back, it went to the year 1936 and landed in a New Jersey junkyard. Coop found it and ruined it. He made so many changes to it that he's the only one who can pilot Megas.", explained Kiva.

"I found it, so it's mine!", exclaimed Coop.

"It was under a pile of junk. I then fixed it up and put a few personal touches to it.", said Coop.

"We can do all kinds of stuff with this toy!", Jamie said proudly.

"It's not a toy!", yelled Kiva.

After the tour, the gang started to believe that Kiva was definitely from the future.

"Where did you get those clothes?", asked Daphne.

"This is a military-issue uniform.", said Kiva.

"We're going to this old mansion to solve a mystery.", said Fred.

"Coop, maybe we should ask if we can go with them. It'll be a break from fighting giant alien robots and monsters.", said Jamie.

"But I like fighting giant alien robots.", said Coop.

"Come on, Coop.", pleaded Jamie.

"Can we go with you guys to this old mansion to help solve this "mystery"?", asked Jamie.

"Sure! Why not?", said Fred.

Soon after, both the gang and Megas were on their way to the old mansion.

****

The Spooky Old Mansion

About a half-hour later, both the Mystery Machine and Megas arrive at the old mansion, which looked rather spooky.

"Fred, you didn't say that it looked very spooky!", said Shaggy.

"Relax, guys. I don't see anyone around for miles.", said Fred.

"Coop, this old mansion looks very scary!", shivered Jamie.

"Don't tell me that you're scared of an old house.", said Kiva.

"No old house is going to scare me!", said Jamie.

"You're scared! I can see it!", said Coop.

"Shut up, Coop.", said Jamie.

"Fred and the gang didn't say that it looks haunted.", said Jamie.

"At least it's a break from fighting giant alien robots and monsters.", said Kiva.

"If any ghost or other spook tries to mess with us, I'll have Megas wipe them out!", said Coop.

"Coop, I don't really think that we'll need Megas this time.", Kiva pointed out.

Nearby, an old man approached everyone.

"Stay away from this house! It's haunted! Strange things have been happening lately! Don't go in this house or you'll never come back!", warned the old man.

"We're not scared, sir.", said Fred.

"Speak for yourself.", said Shaggy.

"I thought you guys said that it wasn't haunted!", said Jamie.

"No ghost is going to scare me.", said Coop.

After everybody got together, they decided to split up into two groups.

"Shaggy, Velma, and Scoob, how about going with Coop and Jamie?", asked Fred.

"That's fine with me.", said Shaggy.

"I have no problem with that.", said Velma.

"We got no problem with that, either.", said Coop.

"It's fine with me.", said Jamie.

"Fred, I guess that I'll be going with you and Daphne.", said Kiva.

"OK, guys! Let's go!", said Fred.

"Shaggy, Velma, Scoob, Coop, and Jamie, you guys go this way and Daphne, Kiva, and I will go that way.", said Fred.

After a while in the old house, a buzzing sound was heard.

"What's that sound?!", shrieked both Jamie and Shaggy.

At the same time, Scooby whimpered.

"Relax, you chickens. It's only a fly buzzing around.", explained Velma.

"I told you that you're scared.", said Coop.

"Shut up , Coop.", said Jamie.

Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Kiva are encountering their share strange happenings.

Suddenly, they hear a creaking sound.

"What's that noise?", Daphne asked.

"I don't know.", said Fred.

"Same here.", said Kiva.

They decided to find out where that noise came from. Soon, that creaking sound gave way to banging and grinding sounds.

"This is very strange!", said Fred.

All of a sudden, Daphne disappears.

"Daphne? Oh, Daphne? Where are you?!", asked Fred.

"She was behind us.", said Kiva.

"It seems that whoever or whatever is here does not want us being here at all.", said Kiva.

"Kiva, we better stick together. Who knows what will happen if we decide to split up.", said Fred.

"What is this?!", asked Fred.

"It looks like some kind of part for something that is not from this planet at all.", said Kiva.

While Kiva and Fred are doing some investigating, Shaggy, Scooby, Velma, Coop, and Jamie are doing some investigating of their own.

They slowly approach the door. Strange noises were heard behind the door.

"I'm not opening this door!", said Shaggy.

Scooby shook his head no.

"Don't look at me.", said Jamie.

"Scooby, would you open the door for a Scooby Snack?", asked Velma.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.", said Scooby.

After Velma threw the Scooby Snack to Scooby, he charged right through the door.

"It's a kitchen!", said Shaggy, Scooby, and Coop.

"I feel a little hungry.", said Coop.

"Dude, you had enough pizza to last you a year and you had a big dinner at that restaurant.", said Jamie.

"But I'm still hungry.", said Coop.

After searching in the kitchen, they found lots of food.

"I didn't know ghosts even ate food.", said Jamie.

After Shaggy and Coop searched throughout the kitchen, they decided to have that eating contest rematch.

"Let's have this contest to decide once and for all who can put away the most food.", said Shaggy.

"You're on!", said Coop.

"Oh brother!", said Velma, "Of all places to have an eating contest!"

Shortly after the contest, a huge gust of wind blew through the kitchen, throwing everything all over the place.

"Someone's gonna be sorry!", ranted Coop, "How dare they ruin my food?! Nobody messes with my food!"

"Guys, we have a mystery to solve.", said Velma.

"Velma's getting to be as bad as Kiva. She won't let us have any fun.", muttered Jamie.

"Is she always this serious?", Jamie asked Shaggy.

Shaggy replied, "Just most of the times."

A strange figure was lurking in the old house, making equally strange sounds.

"D-d-d-did you hear that?", shivered both Shaggy and Jamie.

Scooby was shivering, too.

"Whoever is making those noises better quit it!", yelled Coop.

"Oh, like that'll make them be quiet!", Velma said in a sarcastic tone.

"I suppose you have a better plan?", Coop replied back sarcastically.

As they left the kitchen, Jamie found what could be another clue.

"Hey guys, take a look at this.", said Jamie.

"It looks really weird.", said Coop.

"Oh, that says a lot.", said Jamie.

"What if it was made by aliens?", Jamie asked in a scared voice.

"Zoinks, aliens?!", said Shaggy.

Shaggy, Scooby, and Jamie were cowering in fear.

"Shaggy, Scooby, and Jamie, don't be so chicken.", said Velma.

After that, those three started to make chicken clucking noises.

"Oh, brother.", said Velma.

"We gotta find out where this part came from.", said Coop.

"Agreed.", said Velma.

"Us three will stay right here. We'll hold down the fort.", said Shaggy.

"I guess it's you and me, Velma.", said Coop.

"We'll go and the three chickens can stay.", said Velma.

A short while later, Shaggy, Scooby, and Jamie heard some more strange noises.

"Wait for us, guys!", yelled Shaggy, Scooby, and Jamie.

"I told you that you're scared.", Coop pointed out to Jamie.

"I'm not scared. I'm just nervous.", said Jamie.

"I still say that you were scared.", said Coop.

"Shut up, Coop.", Jamie muttered.

As Shaggy, Scooby, Velma, Coop, and Jamie were searching throughout the house, Fred and Kiva stumbled upon a secret doorway, which was hidden behind a bookcase, which led down a flight of stairs.

"All I did was just move this book aside.", said Kiva.

"That must've been the switch to for the bookcase to slide open.", said Fred.

Added Fred, "I guess we better go down the stairs to find out."

"I'm with you.", said Kiva.

As they went down the stairs, they both hear a muffled sound.

"What's that?", asked Kiva.

"Well, the only way to know is to find out.", said Fred.

Shortly, they came across Daphne, who was bound and gagged. They then untied and ungagged her.

"Thanks, guys.", gratefully said Daphne.

"Are you alright?", asked Kiva.

"Yes." said Daphne.

"What happened to you?", asked Fred.

"As I stumbled into a secret doorway, which was hidden behind a wall tapestry, the door behind me then closed shut. I couldn't get it to open. All of a sudden, the stairs turned into a slide amd I slid down. As I got up, I wandered around and I came across all kinds of high-tech equipment and this huge, strange-looking object. It looked like some kind of robot. It had the arms and legs of a robot. I decided to take a further look and someone behind me grabbed me. I was then bound and gagged.", explained Daphne.

"A giant robot?", asked Kiva.

"Yes. The head opened up and it looked like there was a seat and controls inside the robot's head.", replied Daphne.

"What would a giant robot be doing in this supposedly haunted house?", wondered Fred.

"Well, somebody obviously has plans for it.", said Kiva.

"We'll get to the bottom of this.", said Fred.

"How did both you and Kiva manage to find me?", Daphne asked Fred.

"Both Kiva and I came across a secret compartment which was hidden behind a bookcase.", said Fred.

"I guess there's more than one secret door in this crazy house.", replied Kiva.

As Fred, Kiva, and Daphne wandered further around in the house, Shaggy, Scooby, Velma, Coop, and Jamie were going through a hallway. Shaggy bumped into a mysterious figure. Shaggy was then chattering his teeth.

"Guys, look behind you.", said Shaggy in a scared voice.

As everyone looked, they then shrieked.

"It's a ghost!!!!", yelled everyone.

As soon as they ran away, the ghost then gave chase.

"We all better find a place to hide!", said Jamie to everyone.

As they ran, they went into a room that looked like a lab. It had all kinds of equipment.

As the ghost went into the lab, Shaggy and Scooby were up to their usual wackiness.

Shaggy was in disguise as a doctor and wearing a fake mustache.

"Good day, sir. I am your doctor.", said Shaggy in a different accent to the ghost, "I see that you're here for you're appointment. Please have a seat."

"Huh?", grunted the ghost.

"Nurse, take our patient's temperature.", said Shaggy to Velma, who was disguised as a nurse.

"Say ahh.", Velma told the ghost.

"Ahh.", said the ghost.

"Let me listen to your heart.", said Shaggy to the ghost.

"Just as I thought. You need surgery!", said Shaggy again in his disguised voice.

"Take him to surgery!", said Shaggy.

Shortly, Jamie and Scooby were disguised as orderlies. They put the ghost on a stretcher.

"I am your surgeon, Dr. Oldsmobile.", said Coop, in a disguise.

Coop was wearing a surgeons mask.

"Dr. Oldsmobile?", asked Velma to Jamie.

" Oh yeah, Coop is definitely into cars big time.", said Jamie.

"I'm gonna make an incision.", said Coop to the ghost.

The ghost soon growled at them and tried to throw everything at them.

"Mr. Ghost," Shaggy said in his disguised voice, "that kind of behavior will not be tolerated."

Shortly, Shaggy's fake mustache fell off.

"Dude, I think our ruse ain't working.", said Jamie to Shaggy.

After that, Shaggy, Scooby, Velma, Coop, and Jamie ran out of the lab.

As they were running away, Fred, Daphne, and Kiva were nearby. A short while later, Shaggy and the others literally ran into Fred, Daphne, and Kiva.

"What happened?", both Daphne and Kiva asked.

"It looks like Shaggy and the others ran into us.", replied Fred.

As they all got up from the floor, Fred asked, "Have you guys found any clues?"

"Yes, we did.", said Velma.

"Jamie found this.", said Velma.

Velma then showed Fred, Daphne, and Kiva the strange part.

"What is that?", asked Fred.

"It looks some kind of processor module. What the actual function of this unit is for is anybody's guess.", said Kiva.

"A processor module?", asked Velma.

"Yes.", said Kiva, "It looks almost like the one used in Megas."

Shaggy then said, "We also came across some kind of lab."

"A lab?", said Daphne.

"Yes, Daphne, we came across a lab with starnge-looking equipment.", said Shaggy.

"Did you guys find anything?", Coop asked Fred, Daphne, and Kiva.

Daphne replied, "Oh yes, we did find something big."

"It looks something like a giant robot.", added Fred.

"A giant robot?", asked Coop.

"Yes.", said Fred.

"I might be able to smash and bash after all!", Coop said joyfully.

"Until we get to the bottom of this mystery, there will be no smashing and bashing!", Kiva told Coop.

"But I like smashing and bashing. It's what I do best", whined Coop.

"No smashing and bashing!", repeated Kiva.

Coop then sighed.

"Guys, I think we should all stick together as one group now. This mystery should be solved real soon.", said Fred.

"The sooner we get out of this nutty house, the better.", said Jamie.

"I second you on that one!", Shaggy said to Jamie.

As the whole gang was going throughout the house, the ghost showed up again. This time, it was not alone. There was now a total of three ghosts.

"Zoinks!", screamed Shaggy.

As the whole gang saw the ghosts, they all ran away from them. The ghosts then gave chase. After running for a while, they've entered a hallway with twelve doors. There were six doors on each side of the hallway facing each other. This looks like the beginning of that classic wacky hallway door chase scene, including the music.

The whole gang decided to split up in while in the hallway. Everyone went in and out of different doors.

(Let the music and the wackiness begin.)

Kiva went from one door to another riding on a skateboard.

Coop was riding a tricycle. Shaggy was wearing roller skates. Jamie, Velma, Daphne, and Fred were all rowing a boat. Scooby was on a scooter. Again, anything can happen.

The three ghosts were chasing everyone through the different doors. A ghost on a motorcycle was chasing Coop on a tricycle through one door and out of another door, Coop, driving a red '70 Mercury Cyclone Spoiler, was chasing the ghost on the motorcycle. Jamie went out of one door, opened another door, quickly closed that door, and went to another door. The second ghost then opened the door that Jamie quickly opened and shut. The ghost ran away from that door when it heard a extremely loud and rumbling noise. From that door, a CSX freight train came out and went through another door.

Other famous people decided to make cameos for the chase. Out of one door came Osama Bin Laden, brandishing an AK47, with President George W. Bush, holding an M-16, in hot pursuit and into another door. Paul Teutul Sr. of Orange County Choppers was chasing his son Paul Jr. through one door and through another door on the other side.

"I'm gonna plant my size 12's up where the sun doesn't shine!", growled Paul Sr. to Paul Jr.

Mikey and Vinnie from Orange County Choppers, both on tiny motorized scooters, were also involved in the chase.

Jesse James from West Coast Choppers showed up for the chase. He was being chased by one of his latest chopper creations.

Shaquille O'Neal was being chased by a midget.

Gov. Arnold Schwarzenegger of California was chasing a liberal California Democrat politician.

"You're nothing but a girlie man!", Arnold told the Democrat in his usual accent.

Jackie Chan showed up, too. He was with Jade and Uncle.

"Excuse me.", Jackie said politely.

They then went into another door.

Finally, Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids made their brief appearance, all of them coming out of one door and into another door.

A police car, with lights flashing, went in and out of different doors while chasing a Corvette.

An M1A2 Abrams tank, while chasing a Russian T-80UM1 tank, went in and out of different doors, too.

"Who invited all of these other guys?!", asked Coop.

Later, after Kiva went in one door on a skateboard, she came out of another door riding a unicycle with Shaggy, Scooby, and Jamie on top of her and they all went into a different door.

Velma went in one door riding a bicycle and came out of another door riding a go-cart.

After a while, the ghosts and the whole gang smacked into each other.

After everyone got up, the gang went through the hallway while being chased by the ghosts. They then got away from the ghosts.

Later, they came across some special-effects equipment.

"This looks like what made this house look so scary in the first place.", said Fred.

Coop then found a big carrying case. He then opened it.

"It looks like some kind of computer.", said Velma.

Velma then asked, "What would ghosts be doing with a computer? It looks like it was used for that special-effects equipment.".

"They sure went through the trouble of going through all of this. My guess is that they want no one to find out about that robot.", said Daphne.

"We'll soon lay a trap for our "ghostly" friends.", said Fred.

"Shaggy, Scooby, and Jamie, you'll be the bait for the ghosts.", Fred told them.

"Kiva, Daphne, and Velma, you'll lead the guys, who are being chased by the ghosts, into our trap.", Fred then said.

"Coop,", Fred said, you and I will set up the trap for the ghosts."

"Is everyone ready?", asked Fred.

Everyone shook their heads yes.

Shaggy, Scooby, and Jamie saw the ghosts and made some noises so the ghosts can chase them. The ghosts saw them and started chasing them.

"Over here, guys!", said Kiva.

Fred and Coop were hold a giant net. As soon as the ghosts chased Shaggy, Scooby, and Jamie past the net, Fred and Coop threw the net on top of the ghosts. Shaggy, Scooby, Jamie, and two of the three ghosts were caught in the net. The third ghost escaped.

"Well, two out of three ain't bad.", said Coop.

As soon as the whole gang was together, they decided to unmask the ghosts.

"You kids are going to be in for a very big surprise very soon!", laughed one of the men behind the ghost costume.

"What kind of surprise?", asked Fred.

"You will find out soon!", laughed the other man.

Afterwards, they all heard a very loud rumbling sound.

"What is that noise?!", asked Shaggy.

The gang went by a large window and saw a very big surprise. It was a robot. It was a giant red and black robot, which was piloted by the third man in a ghost costume.

"You kids ruined my plans and you will all pay for this!", said the third ghost, through a loudspeaker, who was seated in the opened head of the giant robot. After that, the robot's head closed shut.

"Well guys, it looks like smash and bash time!", Coop said excitedly.

****

Megas Against The Giant Robot

The giant red and black robot started firing warning shots at the kids. Fred, Daphne, and Kiva went toward the Mystery Machine for cover.

"Coop, we need Megas!", Kiva said to Coop.

Soon, Coop was in the driver's seat of Megas with Jamie in the front passenger seat. Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma were in the back seat.

"OK, buddy! Let's get it on!", said Coop to the ghost in the robot..

"What's this?!", said the ghost's voice inside the robot.

The ghost's robot started firing missiles at Megas. Shaggy and Scooby were shaking like crazy.

"We're all gonna die!", screamed Shaggy.

"Relax, guys! I'm in control. Nothing is gonna go wrong.", said Coop.

The missiles didn't put a scratch on Megas.

"We're not dead?", asked Shaggy.

Megas then fired some missiles at the other robot. The other robot activated its defensive shields. The missiles did not affect the robot. The robot then fired heat-seeking missiles at Megas.

"Coop, those are heat-seeking missiles!", screamed Jamie.

Coop then fired a few flares near the heat-seeking missiles. The missiles then blew up after hitting the flares. Shortly, Megas and the other robot started firing shots at each other.

"Aw, man! I ain't getting nowhere with this guy.", said Coop.

Jamie then started playing around with the buttons on the control panel.

"Jamie, you don't know what you're doing.", Coop told him.

"Like you know what you're doing?!", Jamie asked Coop sarcastically.

Both Coop and Jamie started to wrestle over the controls.

"Guys, we've got to beat this guy!", Velma told both Coop and Jamie.

"It'll take nearly forever at this rate.", Velma added.

Coop then decided to use some wrestling moves on the other robot. He had Megas jump up and do a flying elbow attack on the other robot. Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma were being tossed around from one end of the back seat to the other end. The other robot feel down to the ground. Coop then had Megas do a piledriver on the other robot's head. The other robot was badly damaged after Megas used some wrestling moves.

As a last resort, the pilot in the ghost costume decided to use a sonic cannon against Megas.

"Hear a load of this, punk!", the voice from the other robot told Coop.

The ghost-costumed pilot aimed and fired the sonic cannon against Megas.

"He wants sound. Well, I'll give him sound. It's time for the Jammer!", Coop said.

"Coop, you've got to be kidding. ", Jamie told Coop.

Shaggy asked, "What's a Jammer?"

"You'll find out soon enough.", Coop told Shaggy.

"Coop, even that ghost guy doesn't deserve the Jammer.", Jamie said.

As Coop went down to use the Jammer, Jamie told Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma, "Cover your ears."

Daphne's cell phone started to ring.

"Who can be calling at this time?", said Daphne.

"Daphne, this is Velma. I just want to tell you, Fred, and Kiva that Coop is using something known as the Jammer. Jamie said that everybody should cover their ears.", Velma told Daphne over her cell phone.

"What's a Jammer?", Fred asked Kiva.

"You'll see it real soon.", Kiva told Fred.

Out of Megas' chest came out something that looked like a stage. It even had a disco ball.

Coop started singing in a deep voice. Everyone was covering their ears.

"Jamie was not kidding about covering our ears!", Daphne said to Fred.

The other robot was making extremely loud rattling sounds. Soon, the robot's head ejected from its body.

As soon as the robot's head landed on the ground, the pilot in the ghost costume started to get away.

"We can't let him get away!", said Fred.

Coop, at the controls of Megas, then picked up the fleeing ghost-costumed pilot with Megas' hand.

"I give up! I give up!!", pleaded the captured pilot in the ghost costume.

After tying up the character in the ghost costume, the gang wanted to do a coin toss to see who will unmask the villain. Shaggy came across a slice of pepperoni.

"And I thought Coop and Jamie were strange.", Kiva said.

"We'll flip this slice of pepperoni. I'll have one side plain and the other side with mustard.", said Shaggy.

"Now I've seen everything!", said Velma.

Jamie and Fred wanted to unmask him.

"Umm, I'll take the side with mustard.", said Jamie.

"And I'll take the plain side.", said Fred.

The pepperoni was flipped and it landed mustard side up. Jamie won the pepperoni toss and had the honor of unmasking the villain.

Velma exclaimed, "It's Dr. Simmons, the well-known robotics expert! I've read about him in magazine articles a few years ago!"

Added Velma, "He was last known to have worked on a top-secret government project involving robotics."

Shortly, the sheriff arrived to take away all three suspects.

"It looked like he wanted to scare the local people away in order to work on this robot.", said Fred.

The sheriff said, "Dr. Simmons is wanted by four states and the federal government for grand theft, embezzlement, and fraud. We also suspected that he was behind the theft of that giant robot."

"I wanted revenge against the government because they decided to stop funding my project. I would've gotten away with it too if it wasn't for all of you meddling kids, that stupid dog, and especially that idiot with the big blue robot with a car for a robot's head!", said Dr. Simmons.

The sheriff then said, "Don't worry, Dr. Simmons. Where you'll be going, you won't have to worry about meddling kids and big blue robots."

After the sheriff had taken the suspects away, Coop had Megas flip the remains of the other robot over him. It then landed on top of the old mansion and destroyed most of the old mansion.

"Coop!!", yelled Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Kiva in unison.

"Oops. ", said Coop.

"Awesome!", said Jamie.

****

At The Malt Shop

The whole gang then went to a malt shop. Coop wanted a Slushie.

"Oh boy! There's nothing like a Slushie! All 44 ounces of it!, exclaimed Coop.

"And there's many flavors, too!", added Jamie.

"And I thought Shaggy and Scooby were nutty.", Velma said.

"Tell me about it.", Kiva told Velma.

"Kiva, I've got to confess. At first I didn't believe that you were from the future, but after what had happened today, I really believe that you are definitely from the future.", Fred said.

"I really believe it too, Kiva.", said Daphne.

"Me too.", said Velma.

"I'm with them, too.", Shaggy told Kiva.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.", Scooby said.

Everybody then ordered their drinks.

While waiting for their drinks, Fred started a conversation with Coop about Megas.

"Coop, how did you ever come across Megas?", Fred asked.

"It's simple. I found it under a pile of junk in a junkyard. I paid two bucks for it.", Coop said.

"Kiva, weren't you its chief designer.", Daphne said.

"I was until it got sent back into the past and Coop ruined it!", Kiva said angrily.

"I found it, so it's mine.", Coop said to Kiva.

"This Megas seems really awesome so far.", Velma said.

"It is.", said Coop to Velma.

"As a matter of fact, I'm gonna enter Megas in a car show tomorrow.", Coop said.

"Where's the car show?", asked Fred.

"It's at the stadium just up the street.", said Coop.

"If you're going to enter Megas, then I'll enter the Mystery Machine.", said Fred.

Later, the waitress arrived with their drinks.

"There's nothing like a Slushie.", Coop said.

"Oh yes.", said Jamie.

All of a sudden, everyone's drinks were going down without anyone taking a sip.

"What's going on here?", asked Shaggy.

It was then discovered that Scooby somehow rigged all of the straws from their drinks to his drink. Scooby was not only having his drink, but he was having everyone else's, too.

The whole gang looked in disbelief.

Scooby then gave his trademark laugh.

Before leaving the shop, Coop's friend Goat, came in.

"Are you going to the car show tomorrow?", Goat asked Coop.

"Oh yes.", said Coop.

"My car will win first place.", said Goat.

Goat's car was a combination of parts from other cars. It looked like something that would've done Frankenstein proud.

****

The Car Show

The next day, Coop, Jamie, and Kiva met up with Shaggy, Scooby, Fred, Daphne, and Velma at the stadium. They all decided to go to the car and motorcycle show. Coop and Fred were both going to enter Megas and the Mystery Machine in the car show.

"I don't think there's a category for that.", one of the show staff members told Coop.

"I'll enter it in the Ultra Modified category.", said Coop.

"OK. That'll be fine.", said the show staffer.

Fred entered the Mystery Machine in the Modified category.

"Look at this, Coop!", Fred pointed out to the poster.

"There's going to be all kinds of celebrities at this show. Jay Leno, Jerry Seinfeld, Alan Jackson, Vin Diesel, and a whole lot of other stars will be there.", said Fred.

"Jesse James of West Coast Choppers and Paul Teutul Sr. and Jr., along with Mikey and Vinnie, of Orange County Choppers will be there, too.", said Coop.


	4. At The Malt Shop

Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me. They are the properties of their respective owners.

This is a crossover between Scooby Doo and Megas XLR.

This all starts at a county fair somewhere in Jersey City, New Jersey. One of the events at the fair was a pizza eating contest. Shaggy and Scooby, without a doubt, entered their names in this contest. A few minutes later, Coop entered this contest. This is going to be good.

"The eating contest will begin at two o'clock sharp!", an announcer said.

Just before two o'clock, everybody got ready in their positions at the table.

"This is going to be great.", said Jamie.

"This is just totally ridiculous.", said Kiva.

Over by Shaggy and Scooby, the rest of the gang was there, too.

"You guys must have bottomless stomachs.", said Daphne.

"I agree, Daphne.", said Velma.

"Me too.", said Freddy.

A few moment later, the announcer spoke.

"The winner of the pizza eating contest will win $500 in cash and this fantastic trophy! This trophy measures four feet tall!", said the announcer.

"Jamie, just imagine what I can do with 500 bucks!", Coop said gleefully.

"500 smackers! Hey Scoob! I can buy a whole truckload of pizzas with this kind of dough!", said Shaggy.

"Is everybody ready?", asked the announcer.

"Yes!", shouted the contestants.

"Get ready, set, eat!!!!!!", the announcer shouted.

At first, everybody was eating like there was no tomorrow. One by one, some of the contestants dropped out because their stomachs were almost ready to erupt.

Later, the only ones left were Coop, Shaggy, and Scooby. It was a three-way race. It was anybody's guess.

"Coop, you can do it!", yelled Jamie.

A few moments later, Scooby dropped out of the contest. It was now between Coop and Shaggy.

"Go, Shaggy, go!", cheered Fred, Daphne, and Velma.

After a while, it was down to one last pizza between Coop and Shaggy. They each took eight slices from that 16-slice pizza. A little while later, they each were on their last slice of pizza.

"Folks, this could be a tie!", said the announcer.

After Coop gulped his last slice of pizza, he then quickly snatched the other slice out of Shaggy's hands.

Coop then gulped Shaggy's slice down his throat.

"Dude, you did it!", screamed Jamie.

"No fair!", whined Shaggy.

"There's gotta be only one winner in this contest and that is me!", said Coop.

A few moments later, the winner was announced.

"The winner of this contest is Coop!", said the announcer.

"You got any desserts?", asked Coop.

"You've got to be kidding.", said the announcer.

"I'm hungry.", said Coop.

"And I thought Shaggy was the only one with a bottomless stomach.", said Velma.

Coop later went up to the stand to claim his $500 prize and trophy.

"I want a rematch!", yelled Shaggy.

"Me too!", said Scooby.

"You're on! Just give me the time and place.", said Coop.

After the fair, Shaggy, Scooby, and the gang stopped at a local restaurant.

"You guys just put away a ton a pizzas.", said Velma.

"That Coop guy made us look bad.", said Shaggy.

Ten minutes later, Coop, Jamie, and Kiva came into the restaurant.

"This is my chance to get even.", said Shaggy.

"Are you ready this time?", Shaggy said to Coop.

"Bring it on!", yelled Coop.

"I don't believe this!", said Kiva.

Jamie was laughing hysterically.

Both Shaggy and Coop ordered an all-you-can-eat special on the menu.

A few minutes into the contest, the owner of the restaurant kicked Shaagy, Scooby, Daphne, Fred, Velma, Coop, Kiva, and Jamie out of the restaurant.

"Nobody will eat me out of business!", yelled the owner.

Out in the parking lot, Shaggy, Scooby, and the rest of the gang noticed an 80-foot tall robot parked by the Mystery Machine.

"Zoinks!", screamed Shaggy.

"What is that?!", said Fred.

"Oh, that's my robot car!", Coop said with pride.

"A robot car?", asked Velma.

"Yes. Do you and everyone else want a look at it?", asked Coop.

"Yes!", said the gang.

Before they took the gang on a tour of Megas, Coop, Jamie, and Kiva introduced themselves to the gang.

"I'm Kiva.", said Kiva.

"It's nice to meet you.", said Fred.

"I'm pleased to meet you.", said Daphne.

"So am I.", said Velma.

"Me too.", said Shaggy.

"Me too.", said Scooby in his typical voice.

"My name is Jamie.", said Jamie.

"We're glad to meet you.", said Fred.

"You all know who I am.", said Coop.

Coop, Jamie, and Kiva took the gang up to Megas for a look.

After they got up to the top, Shaggy, Scooby, Fred, Daphne, and Velma looked in amazement.

"That looks like a car!", said Daphne.

"It is." , said Coop.

"Coop ruined my creation.", said Kiva.

"What do you mean, Kiva.", asked Velma.

"It's a real long story.", said Kiva.

"We got all of the time in the world.", said Fred.

"Here it goes.", said Kiva.

"You might think I'm nuts, but I'm really from the future..", said Kiva.

"The future?", asked Velma.

"Yes, the future.", said Kiva.

"This robot was originally made by the Glorft. In the distant future, we, the people of Earth, were at war with the Glorft. The Glorft is a very war-like alien race. We had no choice but to steal this robot in order to ensure the survival of the human race. We modified it and called it Megas. I am its chief designer. Megas stands for Mecha Earth Guardian Attack System. We were planning to send it back in the past a few years back in order to save the human race. It went into a time warp along with me and, unfortunately, the Glorft.

Instead of a few years back, it went to the year 1936 and landed in a New Jersey junkyard. Coop found it and ruined it. He made so many changes to it that he's the only one who can pilot Megas.", explained Kiva.

"I found it, so it's mine!", exclaimed Coop.

"It was under a pile of junk. I then fixed it up and put a few personal touches to it.", said Coop.

"We can do all kinds of stuff with this toy!", Jamie said proudly.

"It's not a toy!", yelled Kiva.

After the tour, the gang started to believe that Kiva was definitely from the future.

"Where did you get those clothes?", asked Daphne.

"This is a military-issue uniform.", said Kiva.

"We're going to this old mansion to solve a mystery.", said Fred.

"Coop, maybe we should ask if we can go with them. It'll be a break from fighting giant alien robots and monsters.", said Jamie.

"But I like fighting giant alien robots.", said Coop.

"Come on, Coop.", pleaded Jamie.

"Can we go with you guys to this old mansion to help solve this "mystery"?", asked Jamie.

"Sure! Why not?", said Fred.

Soon after, both the gang and Megas were on their way to the old mansion.

****

The Spooky Old Mansion

About a half-hour later, both the Mystery Machine and Megas arrive at the old mansion, which looked rather spooky.

"Fred, you didn't say that it looked very spooky!", said Shaggy.

"Relax, guys. I don't see anyone around for miles.", said Fred.

"Coop, this old mansion looks very scary!", shivered Jamie.

"Don't tell me that you're scared of an old house.", said Kiva.

"No old house is going to scare me!", said Jamie.

"You're scared! I can see it!", said Coop.

"Shut up, Coop.", said Jamie.

"Fred and the gang didn't say that it looks haunted.", said Jamie.

"At least it's a break from fighting giant alien robots and monsters.", said Kiva.

"If any ghost or other spook tries to mess with us, I'll have Megas wipe them out!", said Coop.

"Coop, I don't really think that we'll need Megas this time.", Kiva pointed out.

Nearby, an old man approached everyone.

"Stay away from this house! It's haunted! Strange things have been happening lately! Don't go in this house or you'll never come back!", warned the old man.

"We're not scared, sir.", said Fred.

"Speak for yourself.", said Shaggy.

"I thought you guys said that it wasn't haunted!", said Jamie.

"No ghost is going to scare me.", said Coop.

After everybody got together, they decided to split up into two groups.

"Shaggy, Velma, and Scoob, how about going with Coop and Jamie?", asked Fred.

"That's fine with me.", said Shaggy.

"I have no problem with that.", said Velma.

"We got no problem with that, either.", said Coop.

"It's fine with me.", said Jamie.

"Fred, I guess that I'll be going with you and Daphne.", said Kiva.

"OK, guys! Let's go!", said Fred.

"Shaggy, Velma, Scoob, Coop, and Jamie, you guys go this way and Daphne, Kiva, and I will go that way.", said Fred.

After a while in the old house, a buzzing sound was heard.

"What's that sound?!", shrieked both Jamie and Shaggy.

At the same time, Scooby whimpered.

"Relax, you chickens. It's only a fly buzzing around.", explained Velma.

"I told you that you're scared.", said Coop.

"Shut up , Coop.", said Jamie.

Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Kiva are encountering their share strange happenings.

Suddenly, they hear a creaking sound.

"What's that noise?", Daphne asked.

"I don't know.", said Fred.

"Same here.", said Kiva.

They decided to find out where that noise came from. Soon, that creaking sound gave way to banging and grinding sounds.

"This is very strange!", said Fred.

All of a sudden, Daphne disappears.

"Daphne? Oh, Daphne? Where are you?!", asked Fred.

"She was behind us.", said Kiva.

"It seems that whoever or whatever is here does not want us being here at all.", said Kiva.

"Kiva, we better stick together. Who knows what will happen if we decide to split up.", said Fred.

"What is this?!", asked Fred.

"It looks like some kind of part for something that is not from this planet at all.", said Kiva.

While Kiva and Fred are doing some investigating, Shaggy, Scooby, Velma, Coop, and Jamie are doing some investigating of their own.

They slowly approach the door. Strange noises were heard behind the door.

"I'm not opening this door!", said Shaggy.

Scooby shook his head no.

"Don't look at me.", said Jamie.

"Scooby, would you open the door for a Scooby Snack?", asked Velma.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.", said Scooby.

After Velma threw the Scooby Snack to Scooby, he charged right through the door.

"It's a kitchen!", said Shaggy, Scooby, and Coop.

"I feel a little hungry.", said Coop.

"Dude, you had enough pizza to last you a year and you had a big dinner at that restaurant.", said Jamie.

"But I'm still hungry.", said Coop.

After searching in the kitchen, they found lots of food.

"I didn't know ghosts even ate food.", said Jamie.

After Shaggy and Coop searched throughout the kitchen, they decided to have that eating contest rematch.

"Let's have this contest to decide once and for all who can put away the most food.", said Shaggy.

"You're on!", said Coop.

"Oh brother!", said Velma, "Of all places to have an eating contest!"

Shortly after the contest, a huge gust of wind blew through the kitchen, throwing everything all over the place.

"Someone's gonna be sorry!", ranted Coop, "How dare they ruin my food?! Nobody messes with my food!"

"Guys, we have a mystery to solve.", said Velma.

"Velma's getting to be as bad as Kiva. She won't let us have any fun.", muttered Jamie.

"Is she always this serious?", Jamie asked Shaggy.

Shaggy replied, "Just most of the times."

A strange figure was lurking in the old house, making equally strange sounds.

"D-d-d-did you hear that?", shivered both Shaggy and Jamie.

Scooby was shivering, too.

"Whoever is making those noises better quit it!", yelled Coop.

"Oh, like that'll make them be quiet!", Velma said in a sarcastic tone.

"I suppose you have a better plan?", Coop replied back sarcastically.

As they left the kitchen, Jamie found what could be another clue.

"Hey guys, take a look at this.", said Jamie.

"It looks really weird.", said Coop.

"Oh, that says a lot.", said Jamie.

"What if it was made by aliens?", Jamie asked in a scared voice.

"Zoinks, aliens?!", said Shaggy.

Shaggy, Scooby, and Jamie were cowering in fear.

"Shaggy, Scooby, and Jamie, don't be so chicken.", said Velma.

After that, those three started to make chicken clucking noises.

"Oh, brother.", said Velma.

"We gotta find out where this part came from.", said Coop.

"Agreed.", said Velma.

"Us three will stay right here. We'll hold down the fort.", said Shaggy.

"I guess it's you and me, Velma.", said Coop.

"We'll go and the three chickens can stay.", said Velma.

A short while later, Shaggy, Scooby, and Jamie heard some more strange noises.

"Wait for us, guys!", yelled Shaggy, Scooby, and Jamie.

"I told you that you're scared.", Coop pointed out to Jamie.

"I'm not scared. I'm just nervous.", said Jamie.

"I still say that you were scared.", said Coop.

"Shut up, Coop.", Jamie muttered.

As Shaggy, Scooby, Velma, Coop, and Jamie were searching throughout the house, Fred and Kiva stumbled upon a secret doorway, which was hidden behind a bookcase, which led down a flight of stairs.

"All I did was just move this book aside.", said Kiva.

"That must've been the switch to for the bookcase to slide open.", said Fred.

Added Fred, "I guess we better go down the stairs to find out."

"I'm with you.", said Kiva.

As they went down the stairs, they both hear a muffled sound.

"What's that?", asked Kiva.

"Well, the only way to know is to find out.", said Fred.

Shortly, they came across Daphne, who was bound and gagged. They then untied and ungagged her.

"Thanks, guys.", gratefully said Daphne.

"Are you alright?", asked Kiva.

"Yes." said Daphne.

"What happened to you?", asked Fred.

"As I stumbled into a secret doorway, which was hidden behind a wall tapestry, the door behind me then closed shut. I couldn't get it to open. All of a sudden, the stairs turned into a slide amd I slid down. As I got up, I wandered around and I came across all kinds of high-tech equipment and this huge, strange-looking object. It looked like some kind of robot. It had the arms and legs of a robot. I decided to take a further look and someone behind me grabbed me. I was then bound and gagged.", explained Daphne.

"A giant robot?", asked Kiva.

"Yes. The head opened up and it looked like there was a seat and controls inside the robot's head.", replied Daphne.

"What would a giant robot be doing in this supposedly haunted house?", wondered Fred.

"Well, somebody obviously has plans for it.", said Kiva.

"We'll get to the bottom of this.", said Fred.

"How did both you and Kiva manage to find me?", Daphne asked Fred.

"Both Kiva and I came across a secret compartment which was hidden behind a bookcase.", said Fred.

"I guess there's more than one secret door in this crazy house.", replied Kiva.

As Fred, Kiva, and Daphne wandered further around in the house, Shaggy, Scooby, Velma, Coop, and Jamie were going through a hallway. Shaggy bumped into a mysterious figure. Shaggy was then chattering his teeth.

"Guys, look behind you.", said Shaggy in a scared voice.

As everyone looked, they then shrieked.

"It's a ghost!!!!", yelled everyone.

As soon as they ran away, the ghost then gave chase.

"We all better find a place to hide!", said Jamie to everyone.

As they ran, they went into a room that looked like a lab. It had all kinds of equipment.

As the ghost went into the lab, Shaggy and Scooby were up to their usual wackiness.

Shaggy was in disguise as a doctor and wearing a fake mustache.

"Good day, sir. I am your doctor.", said Shaggy in a different accent to the ghost, "I see that you're here for you're appointment. Please have a seat."

"Huh?", grunted the ghost.

"Nurse, take our patient's temperature.", said Shaggy to Velma, who was disguised as a nurse.

"Say ahh.", Velma told the ghost.

"Ahh.", said the ghost.

"Let me listen to your heart.", said Shaggy to the ghost.

"Just as I thought. You need surgery!", said Shaggy again in his disguised voice.

"Take him to surgery!", said Shaggy.

Shortly, Jamie and Scooby were disguised as orderlies. They put the ghost on a stretcher.

"I am your surgeon, Dr. Oldsmobile.", said Coop, in a disguise.

Coop was wearing a surgeons mask.

"Dr. Oldsmobile?", asked Velma to Jamie.

" Oh yeah, Coop is definitely into cars big time.", said Jamie.

"I'm gonna make an incision.", said Coop to the ghost.

The ghost soon growled at them and tried to throw everything at them.

"Mr. Ghost," Shaggy said in his disguised voice, "that kind of behavior will not be tolerated."

Shortly, Shaggy's fake mustache fell off.

"Dude, I think our ruse ain't working.", said Jamie to Shaggy.

After that, Shaggy, Scooby, Velma, Coop, and Jamie ran out of the lab.

As they were running away, Fred, Daphne, and Kiva were nearby. A short while later, Shaggy and the others literally ran into Fred, Daphne, and Kiva.

"What happened?", both Daphne and Kiva asked.

"It looks like Shaggy and the others ran into us.", replied Fred.

As they all got up from the floor, Fred asked, "Have you guys found any clues?"

"Yes, we did.", said Velma.

"Jamie found this.", said Velma.

Velma then showed Fred, Daphne, and Kiva the strange part.

"What is that?", asked Fred.

"It looks some kind of processor module. What the actual function of this unit is for is anybody's guess.", said Kiva.

"A processor module?", asked Velma.

"Yes.", said Kiva, "It looks almost like the one used in Megas."

Shaggy then said, "We also came across some kind of lab."

"A lab?", said Daphne.

"Yes, Daphne, we came across a lab with starnge-looking equipment.", said Shaggy.

"Did you guys find anything?", Coop asked Fred, Daphne, and Kiva.

Daphne replied, "Oh yes, we did find something big."

"It looks something like a giant robot.", added Fred.

"A giant robot?", asked Coop.

"Yes.", said Fred.

"I might be able to smash and bash after all!", Coop said joyfully.

"Until we get to the bottom of this mystery, there will be no smashing and bashing!", Kiva told Coop.

"But I like smashing and bashing. It's what I do best", whined Coop.

"No smashing and bashing!", repeated Kiva.

Coop then sighed.

"Guys, I think we should all stick together as one group now. This mystery should be solved real soon.", said Fred.

"The sooner we get out of this nutty house, the better.", said Jamie.

"I second you on that one!", Shaggy said to Jamie.

As the whole gang was going throughout the house, the ghost showed up again. This time, it was not alone. There was now a total of three ghosts.

"Zoinks!", screamed Shaggy.

As the whole gang saw the ghosts, they all ran away from them. The ghosts then gave chase. After running for a while, they've entered a hallway with twelve doors. There were six doors on each side of the hallway facing each other. This looks like the beginning of that classic wacky hallway door chase scene, including the music.

The whole gang decided to split up in while in the hallway. Everyone went in and out of different doors.

(Let the music and the wackiness begin.)

Kiva went from one door to another riding on a skateboard.

Coop was riding a tricycle. Shaggy was wearing roller skates. Jamie, Velma, Daphne, and Fred were all rowing a boat. Scooby was on a scooter. Again, anything can happen.

The three ghosts were chasing everyone through the different doors. A ghost on a motorcycle was chasing Coop on a tricycle through one door and out of another door, Coop, driving a red '70 Mercury Cyclone Spoiler, was chasing the ghost on the motorcycle. Jamie went out of one door, opened another door, quickly closed that door, and went to another door. The second ghost then opened the door that Jamie quickly opened and shut. The ghost ran away from that door when it heard a extremely loud and rumbling noise. From that door, a CSX freight train came out and went through another door.

Other famous people decided to make cameos for the chase. Out of one door came Osama Bin Laden, brandishing an AK47, with President George W. Bush, holding an M-16, in hot pursuit and into another door. Paul Teutul Sr. of Orange County Choppers was chasing his son Paul Jr. through one door and through another door on the other side.

"I'm gonna plant my size 12's up where the sun doesn't shine!", growled Paul Sr. to Paul Jr.

Mikey and Vinnie from Orange County Choppers, both on tiny motorized scooters, were also involved in the chase.

Jesse James from West Coast Choppers showed up for the chase. He was being chased by one of his latest chopper creations.

Shaquille O'Neal was being chased by a midget.

Gov. Arnold Schwarzenegger of California was chasing a liberal California Democrat politician.

"You're nothing but a girlie man!", Arnold told the Democrat in his usual accent.

Finally, Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids made their brief appearance, all of them coming out of one door and into another door.

A police car, with lights flashing, a NASCAR racer, and a M1A2 Abrams tank went in and out of different doors.

"Who invited these other guys?", asked Coop.

Later, after Kiva went in one door on a skateboard, she came out of another door riding a unicycle with Shaggy, Scooby, and Jamie on top of her and they all went into a different door.

Velma went in one door riding a bicycle and came out of another door riding a go-cart.

After a while, the ghosts and the whole gang smacked into each other.

After everyone got up, the gang went through the hallway while being chased by the ghosts. They then got away from the ghosts.

Later, they came across some special-effects equipment.

"This looks like what made this house look so scary in the first place.", said Fred.

Coop then found a big carrying case. He then opened it.

"It looks like some kind of computer.", said Velma.

Velma then asked, "What would ghosts be doing with a computer? It looks like it was used for that special-effects equipment.".

"They sure went through the trouble of going through all of this. My guess is that they want no one to find out about that robot.", said Daphne.

"We'll soon lay a trap for our "ghostly" friends.", said Fred.

"Shaggy, Scooby, and Jamie, you'll be the bait for the ghosts.", Fred told them.

"Kiva, Daphne, and Velma, you'll lead the guys, who are being chased by the ghosts, into our trap.", Fred then said.

"Coop,", Fred said, you and I will set up the trap for the ghosts."

"Is everyone ready?", asked Fred.

Everyone shook their heads yes.

Shaggy, Scooby, and Jamie saw the ghosts and made some noises so the ghosts can chase them. The ghosts saw them and started chasing them.

"Over here, guys!", said Kiva.

Fred and Coop were hold a giant net. As soon as the ghosts chased Shaggy, Scooby, and Jamie past the net, Fred and Coop threw the net on top of the ghosts. Shaggy, Scooby, Jamie, and two of the three ghosts were caught in the net. The third ghost escaped.

"Well, two out of three ain't bad.", said Coop.

As soon as the whole gang was together, they decided to unmask the ghosts.

"You kids are going to be in for a very big surprise very soon!", laughed one of the men behind the ghost costume.

"What kind of surprise?", asked Fred.

"You will find out soon!", laughed the other man.

Afterwards, they all heard a very loud rumbling sound.

"What is that noise?!", asked Shaggy.

The gang went by a large window and saw a very big surprise. It was a robot. It was a giant red and black robot, which was piloted by the third man in a ghost costume.

"You kids ruined my plans and you will all pay for this!", said the third ghost, through a loudspeaker, who was seated in the opened head of the giant robot. After that, the robot's head closed shut.

"Well guys, it looks like smash and bash time!", Coop said excitedly.

****

Megas Against The Giant Robot

The giant red and black robot started firing warning shots at the kids. Fred, Daphne, and Kiva went toward the Mystery Machine for cover.

"Coop, we need Megas!", Kiva said to Coop.

Soon, Coop was in the driver's seat of Megas with Jamie in the front passenger seat. Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma were in the back seat.

"OK, buddy! Let's get it on!", said Coop to the ghost in the robot..

"What's this?!", said the ghost's voice inside the robot.

The ghost's robot started firing missiles at Megas. Shaggy and Scooby were shaking like crazy.

"We're all gonna die!", screamed Shaggy.

"Relax, guys! I'm in control. Nothing is gonna go wrong.", said Coop.

The missiles didn't put a scratch on Megas.

"We're not dead?", asked Shaggy.

Megas then fired some missiles at the other robot. The other robot activated its defensive shields. The missiles did not affect the robot. The robot then fired heat-seeking missiles at Megas.

"Coop, those are heat-seeking missiles!", screamed Jamie.

Coop then fired a few flares near the heat-seeking missiles. The missiles then blew up after hitting the flares. Shortly, Megas and the other robot started firing shots at each other.

"Aw, man! I ain't getting nowhere with this guy.", said Coop.

Jamie then started playing around with the buttons on the control panel.

"Jamie, you don't know what you're doing.", Coop told him.

"Like you know what you're doing?!", Jamie asked Coop sarcastically.

Both Coop and Jamie started to wrestle over the controls.

"Guys, we've got to beat this guy!", Velma told both Coop and Jamie.

"It'll take nearly forever at this rate.", Velma added.

Coop then decided to use some wrestling moves on the other robot. He had Megas jump up and do a flying elbow attack on the other robot. Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma were being tossed around from one end of the back seat to the other end. The other robot feel down to the ground. Coop then had Megas do a piledriver on the other robot's head. The other robot was badly damaged after Megas used some wrestling moves.

As a last resort, the pilot in the ghost costume decided to use a sonic cannon against Megas.

"Hear a load of this, punk!", the voice from the other robot told Coop.

The ghost-costumed pilot aimed and fired the sonic cannon against Megas.

"He wants sound. Well, I'll give him sound. It's time for the Jammer!", Coop said.

"Coop, you've got to be kidding. ", Jamie told Coop.

Shaggy asked, "What's a Jammer?"

"You'll find out soon enough.", Coop told Shaggy.

"Coop, even that ghost guy doesn't deserve the Jammer.", Jamie said.

As Coop went down to use the Jammer, Jamie told Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma, "Cover your ears."

Daphne's cell phone started to ring.

"Who can be calling at this time?", said Daphne.

"Daphne, this is Velma. I just want to tell you, Fred, and Kiva that Coop is using something known as the Jammer. Jamie said that everybody should cover their ears.", Velma told Daphne over her cell phone.

"What's a Jammer?", Fred asked Kiva.

"You'll see it real soon.", Kiva told Fred.

Out of Megas' chest came out something that looked like a stage. It even had a disco ball.

Coop started singing in a deep voice. Everyone was covering their ears.

"Jamie was not kidding about covering our ears!", Daphne said to Fred.

The other robot was making extremely loud rattling sounds. Soon, the robot's head ejected from its body.

As soon as the robot's head landed on the ground, the pilot in the ghost costume started to get away.

"We can't let him get away!", said Fred.

Coop, at the controls of Megas, then picked up the fleeing ghost-costumed pilot with Megas' hand.

"I give up! I give up!!", pleaded the captured pilot in the ghost costume.

After tying up the character in the ghost costume, the gang wanted to do a coin toss to see who will unmask the villain. Shaggy came across a slice of pepperoni.

"And I thought Coop and Jamie were strange.", Kiva said.

"We'll flip this slice of pepperoni. I'll have one side plain and the other side with mustard.", said Shaggy.

"Now I've seen everything!", said Velma.

Jamie and Fred wanted to unmask him.

"I'll take the side with mustard.", said Jamie.

"And I'll take the plain side.", said Fred.

The pepperoni was flipped and it landed mustard side up. Jamie won the pepperoni toss and had the honor of unmasking the villain.

Velma exclaimed, "It's Dr. Simmons, the well-known robotics expert! I've read about him in magazine articles a few years ago!"

Added Velma, "He was last known to have worked on a top-secret government project involving robotics."

Shortly, the sheriff arrived to take away all three suspects.

"It looked like he wanted to scare the local people away in order to work on this robot.", said Fred.

The sheriff said, "Dr. Simmons is wanted by four states and the federal government for grand theft, embezzlement, and fraud. We also suspected that he was behind the theft of that giant robot."

"I wanted revenge against the government because they decided to stop funding my project. I would've gotten away with it too if it wasn't for all of you meddling kids, that stupid dog, and especially that idiot with the big blue robot with a car for a robot's head!", said Dr. Simmons.

The sheriff then said, "Don't worry, Dr. Simmons. Where you'll be going, you won't have to worry about meddling kids and big blue robots."

After the sheriff had taken the suspects away, Coop had Megas push the remains of the other robot aside. It then fell on top of the old mansion and destroyed most of the old mansion.

"Coop!!", yelled everyone.

"Oops. ", said Coop.

****

At The Malt Shop

The whole gang then went to a malt shop. Coop wanted a Slushie.

"Oh boy! There's nothing like a Slushie! All 44 ounces of it!, exclaimed Coop.

"And there's many flavors, too!", added Jamie.

"And I thought Shaggy and Scooby were nutty.", Velma said.

"Tell me about it.", Kiva told Velma.

"Kiva, I've got to confess. At first I didn't believe that you were from the future, but after what had happened today, I really believe that you are definitely from the future.", Fred said.

"I really believe it too, Kiva.", said Daphne.

"Me too.", said Velma.

"I'm with them, too.", Shaggy told Kiva.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.", Scooby said.

Everybody then ordered their drinks.

While waiting for their drinks, Fred started a conversation with Coop about Megas.

"Coop, how did you ever come across Megas?", Fred asked.

"It's simple. I found it under a pile of junk in a junkyard. I paid two bucks for it.", Coop said.

"Kiva, weren't you its chief designer.", Daphne said.

"I was until it got sent back into the past and Coop ruined it!", Kiva said angrily.

"I found it, so it's mine.", Coop said to Kiva.

"This Megas seems really awesome so far.", Velma said.

"It is.", said Coop to Velma.

"As a matter of fact, I'm gonna enter Megas in a car show tomorrow.", Coop said.

"Where's the car show?", asked Fred.

"It's at the stadium just up the street.", said Coop.

"If you're going to enter Megas, then I'll enter the Mystery Machine.", said Fred.

Later, the waitress arrived with their drinks.

"There's nothing like a Slushie.", Coop said.

"Oh yes.", said Jamie.

All of a sudden, everyone's drinks were going down without anyone taking a sip.

"What's going on here?", asked Shaggy.

It was then discovered that Scooby somehow rigged all of the straws from their drinks to his drink. Scooby was not only having his drink, but he was having everyone else's, too.

The whole gang looked in disbelief.

Scooby then gave his trademark laugh.

Before leaving the shop, Coop's friend Goat, came in.

"Are you going to the car show tomorrow?", Goat asked Coop.

"Oh yes.", said Coop.

"My car will win first place.", said Goat.

Goat's car was a combination of parts from other cars.

****

The Car Show

The next day, Coop, Jamie, and Kiva met up with Shaggy, Scooby, Fred, Daphne, and Velma. They all decided to go to a car and motorcycle show. Coop and Fred were both going to enter Megas and the Mystery Machine in the car show.


	5. The Car Show

Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me. They are the properties of their respective owners.

This is a crossover between Scooby Doo and Megas XLR.

This all starts at a county fair somewhere in Jersey City, New Jersey. One of the events at the fair was a pizza eating contest. Shaggy and Scooby, without a doubt, entered their names in this contest. A few minutes later, Coop entered this contest. This is going to be good.

"The eating contest will begin at two o'clock sharp!", an announcer said.

Just before two o'clock, everybody got ready in their positions at the table.

"This is going to be great.", said Jamie.

"This is just totally ridiculous.", said Kiva.

Over by Shaggy and Scooby, the rest of the gang was there, too.

"You guys must have bottomless stomachs.", said Daphne.

"I agree, Daphne.", said Velma.

"Me too.", said Freddy.

A few moment later, the announcer spoke.

"The winner of the pizza eating contest will win $500 in cash and this fantastic trophy! This trophy measures four feet tall!", said the announcer.

"Jamie, just imagine what I can do with 500 bucks!", Coop said gleefully.

"500 smackers! Hey Scoob! I can buy a whole truckload of pizzas with this kind of dough!", said Shaggy.

"Is everybody ready?", asked the announcer.

"Yes!", shouted the contestants.

"Get ready, set, eat!!!!!!", the announcer shouted.

At first, everybody was eating like there was no tomorrow. One by one, some of the contestants dropped out because their stomachs were almost ready to erupt.

Later, the only ones left were Coop, Shaggy, and Scooby. It was a three-way race. It was anybody's guess.

"Coop, you can do it!", yelled Jamie.

A few moments later, Scooby dropped out of the contest. It was now between Coop and Shaggy.

"Go, Shaggy, go!", cheered Fred, Daphne, and Velma.

After a while, it was down to one last pizza between Coop and Shaggy. They each took eight slices from that 16-slice pizza. A little while later, they each were on their last slice of pizza.

"Folks, this could be a tie!", said the announcer.

After Coop gulped his last slice of pizza, he then quickly snatched the other slice out of Shaggy's hands.

Coop then gulped Shaggy's slice down his throat.

"Dude, you did it!", screamed Jamie.

"No fair!", whined Shaggy.

"There's gotta be only one winner in this contest and that is me!", said Coop.

A few moments later, the winner was announced.

"The winner of this contest is Coop!", said the announcer.

"You got any desserts?", asked Coop.

"You've got to be kidding.", said the announcer.

"I'm hungry.", said Coop.

"And I thought Shaggy was the only one with a bottomless stomach.", said Velma.

Coop later went up to the stand to claim his $500 prize and trophy.

"I want a rematch!", yelled Shaggy.

"Me too!", said Scooby.

"You're on! Just give me the time and place.", said Coop.

After the fair, Shaggy, Scooby, and the gang stopped at a local restaurant.

"You guys just put away a ton a pizzas.", said Velma.

"That Coop guy made us look bad.", said Shaggy.

Ten minutes later, Coop, Jamie, and Kiva came into the restaurant.

"This is my chance to get even.", said Shaggy.

"Are you ready this time?", Shaggy said to Coop.

"Bring it on!", yelled Coop.

"I don't believe this!", said Kiva.

Jamie was laughing hysterically.

Both Shaggy and Coop ordered an all-you-can-eat special on the menu.

A few minutes into the contest, the owner of the restaurant kicked Shaagy, Scooby, Daphne, Fred, Velma, Coop, Kiva, and Jamie out of the restaurant.

"Nobody will eat me out of business!", yelled the owner.

Out in the parking lot, Shaggy, Scooby, and the rest of the gang noticed an 80-foot tall robot parked by the Mystery Machine.

"Zoinks!", screamed Shaggy.

"What is that?!", said Fred.

"Oh, that's my robot car!", Coop said with pride.

"A robot car?", asked Velma.

"Yes. Do you and everyone else want a look at it?", asked Coop.

"Yes!", said the gang.

Before they took the gang on a tour of Megas, Coop, Jamie, and Kiva introduced themselves to the gang.

"I'm Kiva.", said Kiva.

"It's nice to meet you.", said Fred.

"I'm pleased to meet you.", said Daphne.

"So am I.", said Velma.

"Me too.", said Shaggy.

"Me too.", said Scooby in his typical voice.

"My name is Jamie.", said Jamie.

"We're glad to meet you.", said Fred.

"You all know who I am.", said Coop.

Coop, Jamie, and Kiva took the gang up to Megas for a look.

After they got up to the top, Shaggy, Scooby, Fred, Daphne, and Velma looked in amazement.

"That looks like a car!", said Daphne.

"It is." , said Coop.

"Coop ruined my creation.", said Kiva.

"What do you mean, Kiva.", asked Velma.

"It's a real long story.", said Kiva.

"We got all of the time in the world.", said Fred.

"Here it goes.", said Kiva.

"You might think I'm nuts, but I'm really from the future..", said Kiva.

"The future?", asked Velma.

"Yes, the future.", said Kiva.

"This robot was originally made by the Glorft. In the distant future, we, the people of Earth, were at war with the Glorft. The Glorft is a very war-like alien race. We had no choice but to steal this robot in order to ensure the survival of the human race. We modified it and called it Megas. I am its chief designer. Megas stands for Mecha Earth Guardian Attack System. We were planning to send it back in the past a few years back in order to save the human race. It went into a time warp along with me and, unfortunately, the Glorft.

Instead of a few years back, it went to the year 1936 and landed in a New Jersey junkyard. Coop found it and ruined it. He made so many changes to it that he's the only one who can pilot Megas.", explained Kiva.

"I found it, so it's mine!", exclaimed Coop.

"It was under a pile of junk. I then fixed it up and put a few personal touches to it.", said Coop.

"We can do all kinds of stuff with this toy!", Jamie said proudly.

"It's not a toy!", yelled Kiva.

After the tour, the gang started to believe that Kiva was definitely from the future.

"Where did you get those clothes?", asked Daphne.

"This is a military-issue uniform.", said Kiva.

"We're going to this old mansion to solve a mystery.", said Fred.

"Coop, maybe we should ask if we can go with them. It'll be a break from fighting giant alien robots and monsters.", said Jamie.

"But I like fighting giant alien robots.", said Coop.

"Come on, Coop.", pleaded Jamie.

"Can we go with you guys to this old mansion to help solve this "mystery"?", asked Jamie.

"Sure! Why not?", said Fred.

Soon after, both the gang and Megas were on their way to the old mansion.

****

The Spooky Old Mansion

About a half-hour later, both the Mystery Machine and Megas arrive at the old mansion, which looked rather spooky.

"Fred, you didn't say that it looked very spooky!", said Shaggy.

"Relax, guys. I don't see anyone around for miles.", said Fred.

"Coop, this old mansion looks very scary!", shivered Jamie.

"Don't tell me that you're scared of an old house.", said Kiva.

"No old house is going to scare me!", said Jamie.

"You're scared! I can see it!", said Coop.

"Shut up, Coop.", said Jamie.

"Fred and the gang didn't say that it looks haunted.", said Jamie.

"At least it's a break from fighting giant alien robots and monsters.", said Kiva.

"If any ghost or other spook tries to mess with us, I'll have Megas wipe them out!", said Coop.

"Coop, I don't really think that we'll need Megas this time.", Kiva pointed out.

Nearby, an old man approached everyone.

"Stay away from this house! It's haunted! Strange things have been happening lately! Don't go in this house or you'll never come back!", warned the old man.

"We're not scared, sir.", said Fred.

"Speak for yourself.", said Shaggy.

"I thought you guys said that it wasn't haunted!", said Jamie.

"No ghost is going to scare me.", said Coop.

After everybody got together, they decided to split up into two groups.

"Shaggy, Velma, and Scoob, how about going with Coop and Jamie?", asked Fred.

"That's fine with me.", said Shaggy.

"I have no problem with that.", said Velma.

"We got no problem with that, either.", said Coop.

"It's fine with me.", said Jamie.

"Fred, I guess that I'll be going with you and Daphne.", said Kiva.

"OK, guys! Let's go!", said Fred.

"Shaggy, Velma, Scoob, Coop, and Jamie, you guys go this way and Daphne, Kiva, and I will go that way.", said Fred.

After a while in the old house, a buzzing sound was heard.

"What's that sound?!", shrieked both Jamie and Shaggy.

At the same time, Scooby whimpered.

"Relax, you chickens. It's only a fly buzzing around.", explained Velma.

"I told you that you're scared.", said Coop.

"Shut up , Coop.", said Jamie.

Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Kiva are encountering their share strange happenings.

Suddenly, they hear a creaking sound.

"What's that noise?", Daphne asked.

"I don't know.", said Fred.

"Same here.", said Kiva.

They decided to find out where that noise came from. Soon, that creaking sound gave way to banging and grinding sounds.

"This is very strange!", said Fred.

All of a sudden, Daphne disappears.

"Daphne? Oh, Daphne? Where are you?!", asked Fred.

"She was behind us.", said Kiva.

"It seems that whoever or whatever is here does not want us being here at all.", said Kiva.

"Kiva, we better stick together. Who knows what will happen if we decide to split up.", said Fred.

"What is this?!", asked Fred.

"It looks like some kind of part for something that is not from this planet at all.", said Kiva.

While Kiva and Fred are doing some investigating, Shaggy, Scooby, Velma, Coop, and Jamie are doing some investigating of their own.

They slowly approach the door. Strange noises were heard behind the door.

"I'm not opening this door!", said Shaggy.

Scooby shook his head no.

"Don't look at me.", said Jamie.

"Scooby, would you open the door for a Scooby Snack?", asked Velma.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.", said Scooby.

After Velma threw the Scooby Snack to Scooby, he charged right through the door.

"It's a kitchen!", said Shaggy, Scooby, and Coop.

"I feel a little hungry.", said Coop.

"Dude, you had enough pizza to last you a year and you had a big dinner at that restaurant.", said Jamie.

"But I'm still hungry.", said Coop.

After searching in the kitchen, they found lots of food.

"I didn't know ghosts even ate food.", said Jamie.

After Shaggy and Coop searched throughout the kitchen, they decided to have that eating contest rematch.

"Let's have this contest to decide once and for all who can put away the most food.", said Shaggy.

"You're on!", said Coop.

"Oh brother!", said Velma, "Of all places to have an eating contest!"

Shortly after the contest, a huge gust of wind blew through the kitchen, throwing everything all over the place.

"Someone's gonna be sorry!", ranted Coop, "How dare they ruin my food?! Nobody messes with my food!"

"Guys, we have a mystery to solve.", said Velma.

"Velma's getting to be as bad as Kiva. She won't let us have any fun.", muttered Jamie.

"Is she always this serious?", Jamie asked Shaggy.

Shaggy replied, "Just most of the times."

A strange figure was lurking in the old house, making equally strange sounds.

"D-d-d-did you hear that?", shivered both Shaggy and Jamie.

Scooby was shivering, too.

"Whoever is making those noises better quit it!", yelled Coop.

"Oh, like that'll make them be quiet!", Velma said in a sarcastic tone.

"I suppose you have a better plan?", Coop replied back sarcastically.

As they left the kitchen, Jamie found what could be another clue.

"Hey guys, take a look at this.", said Jamie.

"It looks really weird.", said Coop.

"Oh, that says a lot.", said Jamie.

"What if it was made by aliens?", Jamie asked in a scared voice.

"Zoinks, aliens?!", said Shaggy.

Shaggy, Scooby, and Jamie were cowering in fear.

"Shaggy, Scooby, and Jamie, don't be so chicken.", said Velma.

After that, those three started to make chicken clucking noises.

"Oh, brother.", said Velma.

"We gotta find out where this part came from.", said Coop.

"Agreed.", said Velma.

"Us three will stay right here. We'll hold down the fort.", said Shaggy.

"I guess it's you and me, Velma.", said Coop.

"We'll go and the three chickens can stay.", said Velma.

A short while later, Shaggy, Scooby, and Jamie heard some more strange noises.

"Wait for us, guys!", yelled Shaggy, Scooby, and Jamie.

"I told you that you're scared.", Coop pointed out to Jamie.

"I'm not scared. I'm just nervous.", said Jamie.

"I still say that you were scared.", said Coop.

"Shut up, Coop.", Jamie muttered.

As Shaggy, Scooby, Velma, Coop, and Jamie were searching throughout the house, Fred and Kiva stumbled upon a secret doorway, which was hidden behind a bookcase, which led down a flight of stairs.

"All I did was just move this book aside.", said Kiva.

"That must've been the switch to for the bookcase to slide open.", said Fred.

Added Fred, "I guess we better go down the stairs to find out."

"I'm with you.", said Kiva.

As they went down the stairs, they both hear a muffled sound.

"What's that?", asked Kiva.

"Well, the only way to know is to find out.", said Fred.

Shortly, they came across Daphne, who was bound and gagged. They then untied and ungagged her.

"Thanks, guys.", gratefully said Daphne.

"Are you alright?", asked Kiva.

"Yes." said Daphne.

"What happened to you?", asked Fred.

"As I stumbled into a secret doorway, which was hidden behind a wall tapestry, the door behind me then closed shut. I couldn't get it to open. All of a sudden, the stairs turned into a slide amd I slid down. As I got up, I wandered around and I came across all kinds of high-tech equipment and this huge, strange-looking object. It looked like some kind of robot. It had the arms and legs of a robot. I decided to take a further look and someone behind me grabbed me. I was then bound and gagged.", explained Daphne.

"A giant robot?", asked Kiva.

"Yes. The head opened up and it looked like there was a seat and controls inside the robot's head.", replied Daphne.

"What would a giant robot be doing in this supposedly haunted house?", wondered Fred.

"Well, somebody obviously has plans for it.", said Kiva.

"We'll get to the bottom of this.", said Fred.

"How did both you and Kiva manage to find me?", Daphne asked Fred.

"Both Kiva and I came across a secret compartment which was hidden behind a bookcase.", said Fred.

"I guess there's more than one secret door in this crazy house.", replied Kiva.

As Fred, Kiva, and Daphne wandered further around in the house, Shaggy, Scooby, Velma, Coop, and Jamie were going through a hallway. Shaggy bumped into a mysterious figure. Shaggy was then chattering his teeth.

"Guys, look behind you.", said Shaggy in a scared voice.

As everyone looked, they then shrieked.

"It's a ghost!!!!", yelled everyone.

As soon as they ran away, the ghost then gave chase.

"We all better find a place to hide!", said Jamie to everyone.

As they ran, they went into a room that looked like a lab. It had all kinds of equipment.

As the ghost went into the lab, Shaggy and Scooby were up to their usual wackiness.

Shaggy was in disguise as a doctor and wearing a fake mustache.

"Good day, sir. I am your doctor.", said Shaggy in a different accent to the ghost, "I see that you're here for you're appointment. Please have a seat."

"Huh?", grunted the ghost.

"Nurse, take our patient's temperature.", said Shaggy to Velma, who was disguised as a nurse.

"Say ahh.", Velma told the ghost.

"Ahh.", said the ghost.

"Let me listen to your heart.", said Shaggy to the ghost.

"Just as I thought. You need surgery!", said Shaggy again in his disguised voice.

"Take him to surgery!", said Shaggy.

Shortly, Jamie and Scooby were disguised as orderlies. They put the ghost on a stretcher.

"I am your surgeon, Dr. Oldsmobile.", said Coop, in a disguise.

Coop was wearing a surgeons mask.

"Dr. Oldsmobile?", asked Velma to Jamie.

" Oh yeah, Coop is definitely into cars big time.", said Jamie.

"I'm gonna make an incision.", said Coop to the ghost.

The ghost soon growled at them and tried to throw everything at them.

"Mr. Ghost," Shaggy said in his disguised voice, "that kind of behavior will not be tolerated."

Shortly, Shaggy's fake mustache fell off.

"Dude, I think our ruse ain't working.", said Jamie to Shaggy.

After that, Shaggy, Scooby, Velma, Coop, and Jamie ran out of the lab.

As they were running away, Fred, Daphne, and Kiva were nearby. A short while later, Shaggy and the others literally ran into Fred, Daphne, and Kiva.

"What happened?", both Daphne and Kiva asked.

"It looks like Shaggy and the others ran into us.", replied Fred.

As they all got up from the floor, Fred asked, "Have you guys found any clues?"

"Yes, we did.", said Velma.

"Jamie found this.", said Velma.

Velma then showed Fred, Daphne, and Kiva the strange part.

"What is that?", asked Fred.

"It looks some kind of processor module. What the actual function of this unit is for is anybody's guess.", said Kiva.

"A processor module?", asked Velma.

"Yes.", said Kiva, "It looks almost like the one used in Megas."

Shaggy then said, "We also came across some kind of lab."

"A lab?", said Daphne.

"Yes, Daphne, we came across a lab with starnge-looking equipment.", said Shaggy.

"Did you guys find anything?", Coop asked Fred, Daphne, and Kiva.

Daphne replied, "Oh yes, we did find something big."

"It looks something like a giant robot.", added Fred.

"A giant robot?", asked Coop.

"Yes.", said Fred.

"I might be able to smash and bash after all!", Coop said joyfully.

"Until we get to the bottom of this mystery, there will be no smashing and bashing!", Kiva told Coop.

"But I like smashing and bashing. It's what I do best", whined Coop.

"No smashing and bashing!", repeated Kiva.

Coop then sighed.

"Guys, I think we should all stick together as one group now. This mystery should be solved real soon.", said Fred.

"The sooner we get out of this nutty house, the better.", said Jamie.

"I second you on that one!", Shaggy said to Jamie.

As the whole gang was going throughout the house, the ghost showed up again. This time, it was not alone. There was now a total of three ghosts.

"Zoinks!", screamed Shaggy.

As the whole gang saw the ghosts, they all ran away from them. The ghosts then gave chase. After running for a while, they've entered a hallway with twelve doors. There were six doors on each side of the hallway facing each other. This looks like the beginning of that classic wacky hallway door chase scene, including the music.

The whole gang decided to split up in while in the hallway. Everyone went in and out of different doors.

(Let the music and the wackiness begin.)

Kiva went from one door to another riding on a skateboard.

Coop was riding a tricycle. Shaggy was wearing roller skates. Jamie, Velma, Daphne, and Fred were all rowing a boat. Scooby was on a scooter. Again, anything can happen.

The three ghosts were chasing everyone through the different doors. A ghost on a motorcycle was chasing Coop on a tricycle through one door and out of another door, Coop, driving a red '70 Mercury Cyclone Spoiler, was chasing the ghost on the motorcycle. Jamie went out of one door, opened another door, quickly closed that door, and went to another door. The second ghost then opened the door that Jamie quickly opened and shut. The ghost ran away from that door when it heard a extremely loud and rumbling noise. From that door, a CSX freight train came out and went through another door.

Other famous people decided to make cameos for the chase. Out of one door came Osama Bin Laden, brandishing an AK47, with President George W. Bush, holding an M-16, in hot pursuit and into another door. Paul Teutul Sr. of Orange County Choppers was chasing his son Paul Jr. through one door and through another door on the other side.

"I'm gonna plant my size 12's up where the sun doesn't shine!", growled Paul Sr. to Paul Jr.

Mikey and Vinnie from Orange County Choppers, both on tiny motorized scooters, were also involved in the chase.

Jesse James from West Coast Choppers showed up for the chase. He was being chased by one of his latest chopper creations.

Shaquille O'Neal was being chased by a midget.

Gov. Arnold Schwarzenegger of California was chasing a liberal California Democrat politician.

"You're nothing but a girlie man!", Arnold told the Democrat in his usual accent.

Jackie Chan showed up, too. He was with Jade and Uncle.

"Excuse me.", Jackie said politely.

They then went into another door.

Finally, Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids made their brief appearance, all of them coming out of one door and into another door.

A police car, with lights flashing, went in and out of different doors while chasing a Corvette.

An M1A2 Abrams tank, while chasing a Russian T-80UM1 tank, went in and out of different doors, too.

"Who invited all of these other guys?!", asked Coop.

Later, after Kiva went in one door on a skateboard, she came out of another door riding a unicycle with Shaggy, Scooby, and Jamie on top of her and they all went into a different door.

Velma went in one door riding a bicycle and came out of another door riding a go-cart.

After a while, the ghosts and the whole gang smacked into each other.

After everyone got up, the gang went through the hallway while being chased by the ghosts. They then got away from the ghosts.

Later, they came across some special-effects equipment.

"This looks like what made this house look so scary in the first place.", said Fred.

Coop then found a big carrying case. He then opened it.

"It looks like some kind of computer.", said Velma.

Velma then asked, "What would ghosts be doing with a computer? It looks like it was used for that special-effects equipment.".

"They sure went through the trouble of going through all of this. My guess is that they want no one to find out about that robot.", said Daphne.

"We'll soon lay a trap for our "ghostly" friends.", said Fred.

"Shaggy, Scooby, and Jamie, you'll be the bait for the ghosts.", Fred told them.

"Kiva, Daphne, and Velma, you'll lead the guys, who are being chased by the ghosts, into our trap.", Fred then said.

"Coop,", Fred said, you and I will set up the trap for the ghosts."

"Is everyone ready?", asked Fred.

Everyone shook their heads yes.

Shaggy, Scooby, and Jamie saw the ghosts and made some noises so the ghosts can chase them. The ghosts saw them and started chasing them.

"Over here, guys!", said Kiva.

Fred and Coop were hold a giant net. As soon as the ghosts chased Shaggy, Scooby, and Jamie past the net, Fred and Coop threw the net on top of the ghosts. Shaggy, Scooby, Jamie, and two of the three ghosts were caught in the net. The third ghost escaped.

"Well, two out of three ain't bad.", said Coop.

As soon as the whole gang was together, they decided to unmask the ghosts.

"You kids are going to be in for a very big surprise very soon!", laughed one of the men behind the ghost costume.

"What kind of surprise?", asked Fred.

"You will find out soon!", laughed the other man.

Afterwards, they all heard a very loud rumbling sound.

"What is that noise?!", asked Shaggy.

The gang went by a large window and saw a very big surprise. It was a robot. It was a giant red and black robot, which was piloted by the third man in a ghost costume.

"You kids ruined my plans and you will all pay for this!", said the third ghost, through a loudspeaker, who was seated in the opened head of the giant robot. After that, the robot's head closed shut.

"Well guys, it looks like smash and bash time!", Coop said excitedly.

****

Megas Against The Giant Robot

The giant red and black robot started firing warning shots at the kids. Fred, Daphne, and Kiva went toward the Mystery Machine for cover.

"Coop, we need Megas!", Kiva said to Coop.

Soon, Coop was in the driver's seat of Megas with Jamie in the front passenger seat. Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma were in the back seat.

"OK, buddy! Let's get it on!", said Coop to the ghost in the robot..

"What's this?!", said the ghost's voice inside the robot.

The ghost's robot started firing missiles at Megas. Shaggy and Scooby were shaking like crazy.

"We're all gonna die!", screamed Shaggy.

"Relax, guys! I'm in control. Nothing is gonna go wrong.", said Coop.

The missiles didn't put a scratch on Megas.

"We're not dead?", asked Shaggy.

Megas then fired some missiles at the other robot. The other robot activated its defensive shields. The missiles did not affect the robot. The robot then fired heat-seeking missiles at Megas.

"Coop, those are heat-seeking missiles!", screamed Jamie.

Coop then fired a few flares near the heat-seeking missiles. The missiles then blew up after hitting the flares. Shortly, Megas and the other robot started firing shots at each other.

"Aw, man! I ain't getting nowhere with this guy.", said Coop.

Jamie then started playing around with the buttons on the control panel.

"Jamie, you don't know what you're doing.", Coop told him.

"Like you know what you're doing?!", Jamie asked Coop sarcastically.

Both Coop and Jamie started to wrestle over the controls.

"Guys, we've got to beat this guy!", Velma told both Coop and Jamie.

"It'll take nearly forever at this rate.", Velma added.

Coop then decided to use some wrestling moves on the other robot. He had Megas jump up and do a flying elbow attack on the other robot. Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma were being tossed around from one end of the back seat to the other end. The other robot feel down to the ground. Coop then had Megas do a piledriver on the other robot's head. The other robot was badly damaged after Megas used some wrestling moves.

As a last resort, the pilot in the ghost costume decided to use a sonic cannon against Megas.

"Hear a load of this, punk!", the voice from the other robot told Coop.

The ghost-costumed pilot aimed and fired the sonic cannon against Megas.

"He wants sound. Well, I'll give him sound. It's time for the Jammer!", Coop said.

"Coop, you've got to be kidding. ", Jamie told Coop.

Shaggy asked, "What's a Jammer?"

"You'll find out soon enough.", Coop told Shaggy.

"Coop, even that ghost guy doesn't deserve the Jammer.", Jamie said.

As Coop went down to use the Jammer, Jamie told Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma, "Cover your ears."

Daphne's cell phone started to ring.

"Who can be calling at this time?", said Daphne.

"Daphne, this is Velma. I just want to tell you, Fred, and Kiva that Coop is using something known as the Jammer. Jamie said that everybody should cover their ears.", Velma told Daphne over her cell phone.

"What's a Jammer?", Fred asked Kiva.

"You'll see it real soon.", Kiva told Fred.

Out of Megas' chest came out something that looked like a stage. It even had a disco ball.

Coop started singing in a deep voice. Everyone was covering their ears.

"Jamie was not kidding about covering our ears!", Daphne said to Fred.

The other robot was making extremely loud rattling sounds. Soon, the robot's head ejected from its body.

As soon as the robot's head landed on the ground, the pilot in the ghost costume started to get away.

"We can't let him get away!", said Fred.

Coop, at the controls of Megas, then picked up the fleeing ghost-costumed pilot with Megas' hand.

"I give up! I give up!!", pleaded the captured pilot in the ghost costume.

After tying up the character in the ghost costume, the gang wanted to do a coin toss to see who will unmask the villain. Shaggy came across a slice of pepperoni.

"And I thought Coop and Jamie were strange.", Kiva said.

"We'll flip this slice of pepperoni. I'll have one side plain and the other side with mustard.", said Shaggy.

"Now I've seen everything!", said Velma.

Jamie and Fred wanted to unmask him.

"I'll take the side with mustard.", said Jamie.

"And I'll take the plain side.", said Fred.

The pepperoni was flipped and it landed mustard side up. Jamie won the pepperoni toss and had the honor of unmasking the villain.

Velma exclaimed, "It's Dr. Simmons, the well-known robotics expert! I've read about him in magazine articles a few years ago!"

Added Velma, "He was last known to have worked on a top-secret government project involving robotics."

Shortly, the sheriff arrived to take away all three suspects.

"It looked like he wanted to scare the local people away in order to work on this robot.", said Fred.

The sheriff said, "Dr. Simmons is wanted by four states and the federal government for grand theft, embezzlement, and fraud. We also suspected that he was behind the theft of that giant robot."

"I wanted revenge against the government because they decided to stop funding my project. I would've gotten away with it too if it wasn't for all of you meddling kids, that stupid dog, and especially that idiot with the big blue robot with a car for a robot's head!", said Dr. Simmons.

The sheriff then said, "Don't worry, Dr. Simmons. Where you'll be going, you won't have to worry about meddling kids and big blue robots."

After the sheriff had taken the suspects away, Coop had Megas push the remains of the other robot aside. It then fell on top of the old mansion and destroyed most of the old mansion.

"Coop!!", yelled everyone.

"Oops. ", said Coop.

****

At The Malt Shop

The whole gang then went to a malt shop. Coop wanted a Slushie.

"Oh boy! There's nothing like a Slushie! All 44 ounces of it!, exclaimed Coop.

"And there's many flavors, too!", added Jamie.

"And I thought Shaggy and Scooby were nutty.", Velma said.

"Tell me about it.", Kiva told Velma.

"Kiva, I've got to confess. At first I didn't believe that you were from the future, but after what had happened today, I really believe that you are definitely from the future.", Fred said.

"I really believe it too, Kiva.", said Daphne.

"Me too.", said Velma.

"I'm with them, too.", Shaggy told Kiva.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.", Scooby said.

Everybody then ordered their drinks.

While waiting for their drinks, Fred started a conversation with Coop about Megas.

"Coop, how did you ever come across Megas?", Fred asked.

"It's simple. I found it under a pile of junk in a junkyard. I paid two bucks for it.", Coop said.

"Kiva, weren't you its chief designer.", Daphne said.

"I was until it got sent back into the past and Coop ruined it!", Kiva said angrily.

"I found it, so it's mine.", Coop said to Kiva.

"This Megas seems really awesome so far.", Velma said.

"It is.", said Coop to Velma.

"As a matter of fact, I'm gonna enter Megas in a car show tomorrow.", Coop said.

"Where's the car show?", asked Fred.

"It's at the stadium just up the street.", said Coop.

"If you're going to enter Megas, then I'll enter the Mystery Machine.", said Fred.

Later, the waitress arrived with their drinks.

"There's nothing like a Slushie.", Coop said.

"Oh yes.", said Jamie.

All of a sudden, everyone's drinks were going down without anyone taking a sip.

"What's going on here?", asked Shaggy.

It was then discovered that Scooby somehow rigged all of the straws from their drinks to his drink. Scooby was not only having his drink, but he was having everyone else's, too.

The whole gang looked in disbelief.

Scooby then gave his trademark laugh.

Before leaving the shop, Coop's friend Goat, came in.

"Are you going to the car show tomorrow?", Goat asked Coop.

"Oh yes.", said Coop.

"My car will win first place.", said Goat.

Goat's car was a combination of parts from other cars. It looked like something that would've done Frankenstein proud.

****

The Car Show

The next day, Coop, Jamie, and Kiva met up with Shaggy, Scooby, Fred, Daphne, and Velma at the stadium. They all decided to go to the car and motorcycle show. Coop and Fred were both going to enter Megas and the Mystery Machine in the car show.

"I don't think there's a category for that.", one of the show staff members told Coop.

"I'll enter it in the Ultra Modified category.", said Coop.

"OK. That'll be fine.", said the show staffer.

Fred entered the Mystery Machine in the Modified category.

"Look at this, Coop!", Fred pointed out to the poster.

"There's going to be all kinds of celebrities at this show. Jay Leno, Jerry Seinfeld, Alan Jackson, Vin Diesel, and a whole lot of other stars will be there.", said Fred.

"Jesse James of West Coast Choppers and Paul Teutul Sr. and Jr., along with Mikey and Vinnie, of Orange County Choppers will be there, too.", said Coop.


End file.
